Eternidad Carmesí
by JadeConnor13
Summary: Ella nunca pensó que aquella persona que conoció hace un siglo volvería a renacer en una hermosa joven de ojos azules, pero de nuevo su inmortalidad las vuelve a unir y cuando sepa la verdad no la dejará ir, Asami Sato dueña de SatoFire se reencontrará con su amor del pasado que ahora lleva el nombre de Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este one shot es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Lluvia de suerte.**

-Comienzo a creer que el mundo me odia-

Decía una chica morena de cabello corto castaño con una gorra negra mojada con el logo de NY, playera azul manga larga, pantalones negros y unos converses también empapados así como una mochila azul, había salido tarde de la preparatoria ya que su profesor de cálculo la había castigado por haber llegado tarde en la mañana pues su sueño rem se alargó más de lo normal, ese era su único problema ya que sus notas eran bastante buenas pero eso no la salvo de reprimenda, la lluvia comenzó desde el mediodía y no cesó por ello ahora sufría por las calles ya que por si fuera poco el transporte público tampoco pensaba ayudarla.

-Es increíble que el karma me persiga justo en este fin de semana que pensaba divertirme, ahora seguramente me voy a resfriar-

Su molestia iba creciendo a cada cuadra ya que tenía que caminar 10 para llegar a la estación del metro, las personas llevaban paraguas y no faltaban las malas personas por así decirlo que murmuraban sobre ella al verla con un puchero en su cara y su cuerpo atlético marcado en su ropa, se sentía muy incómoda pues parecía que faltaban mil años para llegar a su destino.

-¿Sabes?, debes mirar más seguido el estado del tiempo-

Una voz sensual femenina se deja escuchar en su espalda y ya no siente más las gotas de lluvia caer en su cuerpo así como un paraguas cubriéndola, gira levemente y se encuentra con una mujer 10cm más alta de cabello negro, llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo oscuro y se veían levemente sus pantalones negros al igual que sus botas, su piel blanca resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y unos sabrosos labios carmín que le sonreía coquetamente.

-Ho… hola—tartamudea la morena sonriendo levemente—Pues no veo las noticias supongo que lo merezco-

-Que divertida mucho gusto soy Asami—extiende su mano en saludo.

-El gusto es mío yo soy Korra—saluda y aleja su mano aunque siente como la otra la acaricia—gracias por cubrirme unas gotas más y hubiese llenado por competo mis bolsillos—bromea.

-Eres agradable Korra pero ¿A dónde te diriges?-

-A la estación del metro al parecer el transporte público quiso hacerme la situación más difícil hoy-

-Interesante ¿eres una chica que cree en el karma?—Asami busca su mirada comenzando a caminar.

-No siempre pero hoy realmente comienzo a creer en ello—sacude sus zapatos— ¿y tú a donde te diriges?-

-Mi empresa está en la esquina—señala un gran edificio rojizo y la morena abre la boca—no pude avanzar más con mi auto hubo un choque en la avenida mandaré por el después-

-¡¿Eres dueña de SatoFire?!—casi grita.

-Sí, ¿hay algún problema?-

-Pues que me sorprende que alguien como tú se acerque a una indigente como yo-

-Pues por ti mochila deduzco que eres una estudiante y me pareció adecuado ayudarte ya que escuche tus palabras llenas de enojo, tengo buen oído—sonríe cálidamente.

-Si es verdad soy estudiante pero ahora pienso que te hago ver mal—la oji verde la mira por un momento fijamente.

-He de suponer que tus clases terminaron ¿cierto?-

-Si hace horas solo que estuve castigada y el día también lo ha hecho—extiende la mano derecha recibiendo las gotas en su palma.

-Bien entonces ven conmigo a mi empresa ahí tengo un área adecuada para que te seques-

Korra se detiene mirándola incrédula pues ya estaban por cruzar la calle y llegar a la empresa, pero también se le hacía extraño que una mujer tan hermosa y exitosa como ella se acercará tan inesperadamente como la última hoja de otoño que casualmente cae sobre tu cabeza, si la morena tenía pensamientos poéticos.

-Pero… yo… no puedo aceptarlo—termina por fin sus palabras aturdida.

-¿Por qué no?—su manera tan aterciopelada de hablar confundía la mente de la morena.

-Bueno no te ofendas pero es algo extraño que una mujer tan hermosa como tú se acerque a mí así de la nada-

-¿Te parezco hermosa?—le sonríe ampliamente y la otra se sonroja salvajemente.

-Ha… bu… bu… bueno si eres hermosa ya lo dije… y alta… y ya debería callarme—soba su cuello.

-Jajajaja—ríe con elegancia—bien entonces sígueme-

-Pero yo—habla pero ya era ignorada—bien supongo que no tengo opción-

Cruzan la calle y al llegar a la gran entrada subiendo unas escaleras antes un hombre alto pálido con gafas negras que era el guardia le abre la puerta y detiene a la morena que lo mira fulminante.

-¿Tiene cita señorita?-

-Ella viene conmigo-

El hombre deja pasar a Korra y ésta burlándose de el a espaldas de Asami le hace varias muecas para después seguir su camino hasta el elevador, iban solas para su fortuna ya que ambas odiaban sentirse aplastadas en un espacio tan cerrado como ese. El silencio estaba presente solo se oía como Asami sacudía su paraguas al cerrarlo y la morena solo tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón jugando con el agua que tenían, sin embargo la mujer de piel nívea no pensaba dejar que eso siguiera presente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Korra?—le pregunta acercándose a ella.

-17-

-Debí suponerlo te vez muy joven-

-Si lo sé… am… ¿tú cuántos años tienes?-

-23-

-Es sorprendente que tan joven seas dueña de este lugar-

-Mi padre en realidad pero me dejo a cargo desde los 21 que termine la universidad-

-¡Wow debes ser muy inteligente!-

-No es por presunción pero sí creo que lo soy—mira su nerviosismo y se acerca más— haces mucho ejercicio por lo que veo—toca su brazo.

-Si me gusta ejercitarme y ayuda cuando practico artes marciales-

-Que bien a mí también me gusta ejercitarme con las artes marciales-

-Es por eso que eres tan confiada al andar sola ¿cierto?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues una mujer tan importante como tu deberías tener guardaespaldas o algo así… pero ahora que dices esto supongo que tiene sentido que camines sola-

-Sinceramente es lo que menos preocupa y se me defender muy bien créelo-

-Si te creo pero no está de más un poco de seguridad-

-Gracias por la sugerencia Korra—el ascensor se abre—hemos llegado-

-¡Santos espíritus!-

La joven morena grita esa frase al ver la enorme oficina de la mujer que acababa de conocer, estaba en lo más alto del edificio con el tamaño de un departamento lujoso, solo que ahí tenía su escritorio de roble, silla de piel giratoria, la gran ventana donde se podía ver toda la ciudad, dos muebles donde tenía varios libros así como una especie de sala con sillones rojos y una tv.

-¡Es enorme!... más que mi departamento debo decir—comienza a caminar por el lugar.

-Si mi padre era algo extravagante le gusta presumir y al mudarme aquí por así decirlo por ello solo redecoré-

-Pues tienes muy buen gusto-

-Gracias—se acerca y jala suavemente de su mejilla provocando un sonrojo en la otra—ahora deberás ducharte ven conmigo-

Korra iba a quejarse pero se fue perdiendo en el andar sensual de la empresaria que lentamente se quitaba su abrigo dejando ver su figura que se marcaba en la camisa blanca que llevaba así como su trasero uniforme en ese pantalón.

-Pe… pe… ro… pero no traje ropa solo mi sudadera de Batman la cual está en mi mochila porque no la quise mojar-

-Que interesante, ¿te gustan los murciélagos?—la mira arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Si me parecen animales extraordinarios, pero mi gusto es por los comics, videojuegos, anime o cualquier entretenimiento que yo llamo productivo-

-Oh eso es bueno se comprende por tu edad-

-Si soy como una niña-

-Que bien pensé que te avergonzarías-

-Eso sería ilógico viniendo de mí créeme-

-Eres muy divertida Korra—sonríe aún más—bueno aquí está el baño puedes ducharte y ponerte una de mis batas mientras que mando a secar tu ropa-

-Bueno ya estoy aquí así que, qué más da-

La morena deja su mochila en el suelo, se quita los zapatos y gorra para así entrar al baño donde se quita la ropa dejando ver su atlético cuerpo, Asami podía verla gracias a su vista especial por lo que si pudiera pasar se hubiese sonrojado pues el tener tan cerca a alguien como Korra y no poderla tocar, era una tortura mucho más para ella que sentía el calor que el cuerpo de la morena emanaba su olor le era asfixiantemente placentero.

Asami Sato la hija de más importante empresario por década el gran Hiroshi Sato que había optado por ese apellido hace mucho tiempo, su hija era la mujer más deseada del momento por ser tan hermosa e inteligente pero sobre todo por ser rica, salía en todas las revistas del país y muchos hombres la cortejaban pero ella solo estaba interesada en una cosa de ellos por lo que muchos de ellos desaparecían misteriosamente, siendo tan cautelosa como siempre nunca se veía involucrada porque de cierto modo podía hacer lo que quisiera, era un imán de coqueteo pues los de su clase siempre provocarían algo sexual en los demás fuese hombre o mujer. Sentándose frente a su escritorio toma el teléfono llamando a su secretaría.

-Hola Clarisa por favor ven a mi oficina necesito que lleves la ropa de mi invitada en la el área de lavado-

Al colgar se levanta de la silla haciéndola girar y volviendo hacía el baño toca dos veces asustando a la morena que parecía estar perdidas con los jabones ya que no sabía si todos eran de la pelinegra.

-Korra necesito que me des tu ropa por favor-

-Oh si… si claro-

Con cuidado por el piso que podría ser resbaloso la joven toma su ropa y caminando con los talones abre ligeramente la puerta sacando la mano con su ropa entregándosela a Asami que parecía sufrir un poco pues al olerla a aseada y viendo mejor su busto su autocontrol estaba siendo débil por lo que se aleja lo más pronto posible ya que de sus labios comenzaban a verse un par de colmillos filosos por escasos milisegundos.

-Gracias-

Dice finalmente mientras que la joven volvía a la regadera para disfrutar unos minutos más el agua caliente, la secretaría de la pelinegra entra a su oficina viendo como los ojos de sus jefa comenzaban a cambiar pero luego cuando esta la mira regresan a su estado normal.

-Vengo por la ropa ama-

-Si claro toma-

Dándole la ropa la joven secretaria de cabello castaño y piel blanca de ojos color miel, que al oler también lo que su ama parece reaccionar por lo que rápidamente se va del lugar mientras que Asami seguía sufriendo y por si fuera poco en ese instante Korra sale del baño con una bata negra que le quedaba algo larga dejando ver ligeramente su busto que trataba de tapar además de un vapor hipnotizan te detrás de ella.

-Que bien me siento es bueno tener agua caliente en el cuerpo muchas gracias por ayudarme Asami—trata de acercarse pero la otra retrocede tapando su boca y nariz— ¿Estás bien?-

-Si solo que, siento que me voy a enfermar y no quiero contagiarte—respira profundo estabilizándose—me alegra que te sientas mejor-

-Si mucho mejor, aunque me siento incomoda estando solo con bata—levanta los brazos dejando ver las mangas largas.

-Si ya vi que te queda muy grande creo que esa era la bata de mi padre-

-Eso explica todo—bromea— ¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-Siéntate en el sillón mira la tv si quieres yo tengo que trabajar pero no demoraré-

-Bien-

La morena se da la vuelta sacudiendo su cabello ahora si desquiciando a la otra que estuvo a punto de lanzarse hacía ella, le sería demasiado fácil ya que al darle la espalda solo tendría que noquearla y así beber su sangre pero, Asami no quería hacerlo aunque su instinto se lo pedía ella declinando solo forma oprime sus puños yendo así a sentarse nuevamente frente a su escritorio para distraerse pero le resultaba difícil con esa niña tan linda y apetecible tan cerca de ella.

 _Me volveré loca si no hago algo… nunca pensé que alguien así existiera… debería matarla por provocar que la gran Asami Sato tuviera problemas de autocontrol._

Korra por su parte ya estaba cómoda mirando dibujos animados con una carita tan tierna que hacía que la pelinegra siguiera declinando, por ello la enorme oficina ya no tenía el silencio de siempre pues la joven reía un poco al ver las gracias de los personajes y eso de alguna manera ponía feliz a la empresaria que sin duda alguna comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable ya no solo por controlar sus ganas de clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de ésta.

-Korra—llama de repente y esta la mira con esos ojitos brillantes azules.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres?... deben estar preocupados-

-Mis padres están de viaje fueron a visitar a mi tía-

-¿De verdad te dejaron sola?—baja sus papeles mirándola confusa y ella sonríe.

-He sido alguien muy independiente ya que ellos siempre viajan, puedo cuidarme sola si dejan comida y dinero antes de irse-

-Qué curioso—recarga el mentón en su mano— ¿en qué trabajan?-

-Venden casas en cualquier lugar que sus jefes les diga-

-Eso explica su ausencia y que seas alguien tan madura para tu edad-

-Podría decirse que si-

Korra le respondía mientras miraba los dibujos eso sorprendió un poco a Asami quien pensaba que todos los jóvenes de ahora no podrían dejar de ver la tv pero simplemente la joven era una excepción para lo que ella siempre había observado.

-Pero aun así deberías tener a un adulto cerca de ti para que te cuide-

-No lo creo necesario pero cuando necesito a un adulto puedo confiar en mi tío Sokka-

-Que bien que utilices a los adultos Korra-

-Jajajaja si ya sé, eso se escuchó muy mal-

La morena se levanta apagando el televisor caminando hacia Asami que parecía querer saltar por la ventana para no caer en tentación pero tenía que actuar de manera natural, Korra se acerca a la gran ventana viendo la ciudad con esos ojos brillantes.

-¿Te gusta la vista?—pregunta la pelinegra girando su silla cruzando sus piernas para mirarla.

-Si me encantan las alturas, así puedo ver todo incluso a los que venden hot dogs-

-Jajajaja si es bueno para eso, y Korra…mmm— la chica la mira alegre— ¿tienes novio?-

-¿Novio?—levanta las cejas y luego comienza a reír—no, no tengo novio-

-¿Por qué te causa tanta risa?-

-Por nada en especial, ¿y tú tienes novio?-

-No tampoco tengo novio-

-Que impactante que una mujer como tú no tenga novio-

-Ya sé por qué lo dices pero en realidad estoy más concentrada en mi trabajo por ahora-

-Hablas como mi abuela, ¿Pues quién eres?... ¿una mujer de 50 años?, solo tienes 23 deberías estar saliendo con alguien o divirtiéndote no siempre serás joven-

Esas palabras hicieron que en el rostro de Asami se formara una leve sonrisa pues ella siendo un vampiro, un ser mítico inmortal siempre sería joven pero claro eso la otra no lo sabía por lo que le parecía gracioso hasta cierto punto.

-Si ya lo sé no soy inmortal-

-Jajajaja—ríe la morena— si la inmortalidad fuera real sería horrible-

Ahora el rostro de la pelinegra había cambiado rotundamente, tanto así que estaba en una especie de shock pues creía que los humanos tenían miedo de morir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues de que te sirve la inmortalidad si siempre conocerás a personas que amarás pero que al fin de cuentas terminará muriendo dejándote un vacío por siempre y seguiría el mismo circulo vicioso más y más, he leído en libros sobre a los pocos que se conoce les dieron ese poder por así decirlo y es un castigo eterno por ello no me parece que la gente sienta que necesitan vivir por siempre, pero claro los que piensan eso es porque son de pensamientos egoístas a mi sinceramente no me importa vivir para morir-

La pelinegra no sabía qué decirle pues en cierto modo tenía razón quizá todos ellos eran egoístas, pero en su caso ella no decidió ser inmortal porque así nació, sin embargo le costaba creer que esa persona tan joven frente a ella tuviera esos pensamientos, simplemente era inquietante.

-Ya entiendo tu punto de vista me quieres decir que debo disfrutar mi vida, ¿cierto?-

-Así es—se aleja de la ventana—pero creo que ya es tarde para ello ahora eres dueña de este lugar-

-Si eso creo—suspira—pero… ¿Podrías enseñarme a divertirme?—la mira coqueta.

-Cuando no tenga clases puedo ayudarte o cuando tenga 21 porque eres mayor y debe gustarte beber o bailar en lugares donde yo no puedo entrar-

-En realidad no bebo alcohol no es de mi gusto-

-Que bien por ti es bueno cuidar tu salud-

La joven la señala con su dedo guiñando el ojo al decirle eso, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a volver al sillón se ve detenida por la pelinegra que la toma del brazo con fuerza haciéndola voltear y siente como esos ojos verdes la miran de manera hipnotizan te, pues la mujer de cabellos negros trataba de hipnotizarla ya que eso hacían los vampiros para dominar a sus víctimas pero, aquella joven no era como las demás ya que no cae en el poder mental de la vampiresa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

 _¿Acaso es inmune?—_ No es nada solo que eres realmente guapa y me encantan tus ojos-

-Gracias todos en la familia los tenemos azules-

-Oye Korra—se acerca más a ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Si?—traga saliva.

-¿Por qué no tienes novio?—le acaricia la mejilla izquierda.

-Oh eso es porque… yo… yo… es que—dudaba en decirle—a mí me gustan las chicas-

-Oh eso lo explica entonces hice mal mi pregunta-

-Si vas a preguntarme si tengo novia, la respuesta es no-

-Me agrada esa respuesta-

La mira fijamente de manera sensual que sin su poder mental pudo dejar paralizada a la chica, acercándose más a sus labios hasta aspirarlos escucha el corazón acelerado de Korra que por si fuera poco se le había subido el color a la cara por la sensación que la mujer de ojos verdes le causaba, Asami estaba a punto de darle un beso después de haber rosados sus labios con los de ella pero, en ese instante su secretaria entra repentinamente interrumpiéndolas y ganándose una mirada fulminante de su ama.

-Yo… lo siento señorita—baja la mirada dejando la ropa para irse rápido.

-Vaya que bien mi ropa está seca—dice la morena nerviosa caminando hasta su ropa—muchas gracias Asami ahora iré a ponérmela-

-Si claro-

La chica con pasos torpes camina hasta el vestidor que estaba en el lugar que era casi portátil y quitándose la bata comienza a vestirse mientras que Asami respiraba profundo pues de verdad necesitaba controlarse.

 _No puedo dejarla ir si alguien más llega a olerla podrían quitármela, necesito pensar en algo para que pueda ser solo mía y de nadie más, oh ya sé cómo._

Una sonrisa malévola se forma en su rostro, camina lentamente hasta la chica que estaba distraída pensando en lo qué estaba pasando en ese lugar, aprovechándose de eso antes de que Korra se pusiera su playera ya que solo traía un top negro, Asami la abraza por detrás sorprendiéndola un poco.

 _Que bien huele pero está muy fría_ — ¿Qué haces Asami?-

-Haré algo que posiblemente te duela pero que también podría gustarte—habla con voz sexy.

-¿A… así?—su voz se vuelve aguda.

La pelinegra se acerca a su cuello para aspirarlo lentamente pasando sus labios carmín en él por lo que la poseedora de este se estremece sintiendo en otras partes de su cuerpo lo caliente de la eso, Asami comienza a lamer el cuello por ambos lados y así sin que la otra se dé cuenta pone un sello con sus labios en la nuca de la morena que solo siente un leve cosquilleo sin saber que ahora la marca de los labios de la pelinegra estarían como un tatuaje en su nunca.

 _Con esto nadie se va a acercar a ti_ —Dime algo Korra, ¿Te gusta lo que sientes?-

-Si me gusta—decía embobada sintiendo las manos de Asami en su cintura.

-Bien entonces haré esto-

Le da vuelta tomándola de las mejillas y por fin logra darle ese beso que la otra no duda en responder pues se sentía muy bien el besar a esa bella mujer, volviéndose más apasionado el beso ambas comienzan a usar sus lenguas e incluso Korra también comenzaba a acariciar a Asami pero como siempre había sido con alguien que apenas acababa de conocer rápidamente se separa de la pelinegra que la mira confundida y algo molesta.

-¿Por qué te quitas?—su voz sí que sonaba molesta.

-Oye… Asami… yo recién acabo de conocerte y la verdad es que no soy de las que besa así porque si, es extraño todo esto pero si quieres que te pague de otra manera tu ayuda te equivocaste conmigo-

-¿Qué?—frunce el ceño—no seas tonta solo quería besarte no pienses mal de mí-

-No me lo parece—la morena comienza molestarse y se aleja más.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que alguien se quejara porque le he besado-

-Ahora estás sonando bastante vanidosa, bien supongo que debo decir gracias y perdóname por molestarte creo que debo irme-

-¡Korra!-

La chica solo escucho eso parándose de repente pero después comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta hasta que de pronto vio a Asami frente a ella.

-¡Wow!—abre los ojos sorprendida— ¿Cómo hiciste eso?—mira hacia atrás y luego a ella confundida.

-Son algo rápida no importa— sujeta su rostro—mira no quería sonar así pero créeme que de verdad me gustas mucho aunque solo te acabe de conocer dos horas atrás-

-¿Cómo puedo gustarte tan rápido?—decía con sarcasmo.

-Oye no dudes de mis palabras—la señala con su dedo—es verdad pero si quieres podemos conocernos mejor-

-No lo sé si sabes que es ilegal que quieras algo conmigo ¿no?-

-¡No soy tan mayor!— _si claro Asami solo tienes 400 años_ —tengo 23 por favor no creo que haya problema además si tú quieres no sería nada malo-

-Mmmm supongo que lo pensaré-

-Está bien piénsalo el tiempo que quieras este es mi numero—le da una tarjeta— cuando decidas que hacer llámame ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si—mira la tarjeta—pero ahora debo irme ya paro de llover y se hace tarde tengo hambre y quiero pensar mucho-

-Si es lo más prudente- _¿por qué me cuesta tanto dejarte ir?_ —quería comer contigo pero bien… ve con cuidado-

-Gracias en serio pero por ahora prefiero estar sola… diviértete trabajando-

Korra logra zafarse de ella metiéndose al ascensor sintiendo algo muy raro dentro de su cuerpo además de que estaba temblando, estar con esa chica tan cerca y además haberla besado le provocaba demasiada atracción sexual, algo que pensaba no volver a experimentar otra vez y temía que fuera a pasar lo mismo aunque esta vez Asami era mucho mayor y más madura.

 _No puedo creer que bese a la hermosa Asami Sato, pero da una sensación escalofriante y… placentera a la vez, estuve a punto de seguir con ese beso por desear su cuerpo y ella parecía querer lo mismo pero no pienso caer tan fácil otra vez._

La chica con su mochila en su espalda y su gorra puesta que saca de esta ya que al parecer hasta eso secaron, sale del edificio viendo a guardia de seguridad que la miraba con seriedad pero cuando paso junto a él pudo ver como sonreía, prefirió no hacer más alboroto y ahora si debía correr al metro.

Por su parte la empresaria estaba en su oficina ansiosa, tanto así que dejo ver su verdadero ser pues sus colmillos estaban a la vista y sus ojos verdes ya no tenían pupilas y eran azules oscuros como el agua del mar en un arrecife muy oscuro.

-No te preocupes Asami ya la has marcado y con eso aunque quiera no podrá estar lejos de ti aunque lo quiera-

Su voz también había cambiado ligeramente ya que sonaba más grave y acercándose a la ventana comienza a jugar con el anillo en su dedo que era invisible para el ojo humano, era de color dorado con una piedra de rubí encima que era el que le ayudaba a poder estar a la luz del día como cualquier persona, podía ver a Korra correr hacía el metro e incluso olerla.

-Serás solo mía Korra—saborea sus colmillos—para siempre espero-

Así es como da inicio una inusual experiencia de deseo para la vampiresa hija de uno de los vástagos más honorables de todos los tiempos su especie, Asami necesitaba tener a Korra bajo su control pero aunque no lo sabe ese encuentro no fue casualidad y pronto lo descubriría.

 **Eso es todo, y si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer mi nueva locura de fanfic :3, me gusta mucho la temática de vampiros así que seguiré con este el cual actualizaré cada martes. Quiero ver que opinan así que dejen sus reviews.**


	2. Sueño de un recuerdo

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Sueño de un recuerdo.**

 _"Tú fuiste mi primer amor, mi único amor… incluso si renacen en otra vida… nos volveremos a encontrar y nos enamoraremos otra vez"_

Se dice que los vampiros como los han llamado los humanos, han existido desde el principio de los tiempos ocultos en las sombras por temor al sol, ellos son descendientes de los primeros asesinos que han existido quienes fueron convertidos en demonios con ayuda del rey de las tinieblas con una condición, él les daría poder e inmortalidad pero a cambio tenían que ayudarlo el día del juicio final para así poder derrotar de una vez por todas al dios omnipotente. Sin embargo no todo salió como pensaron pues a el protector de la humanidad no se le puede engañar fácilmente pues sabe lo que cada uno de sus hijos hace y sabiendo lo que tramaban envió a sus arcángeles para encerrar a la primer esposa de Adán quien fue la primera vampiresa y al primer hijo de Adán y Eva quien asesino a su hermano por envidia, para que así el arcángel los encerrará por siempre en lo más profundo e inusual mente más luminoso lugar del purgatorio para que se quemarán eternamente sufriendo una agonía inmensa.

Pero como todo pecado tiene consecuencias esta pareja malévola tuvo descendencia que fueron llamados súcubos o vástagos y por obra del dios que aborrecen fueron condenados a vivir eternamente de igual manera ocultándose del sol a menos que aceptarán un trato, el cual era solo asesinar a los criminales ya que él los consideraba como su más atroz creación, no podrían beber sangre de inocentes o serían condenados como sus padres, aquellos que aceptaron se les dio un anillo que les serviría a pasar desapercibidos aunque el sol seguiría molestándoles al grado de que sentirían como su piel hierve sin ser quemada, solo la sensación, pero como algunos adoran su naturaleza decidieron permanecer en las penumbras ocultándose y acabando con la vida de los inocentes aunque no duran mucho tiempo vivos después de hacerlo.

Y como todo dios poderoso y en el fondo temeroso, éste ser omnipresente decidió crear a un ser especial que le serviría como arma principal, es decir este humano con poderes especiales sería el encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre vampiros y hombres lobo ejerciendo su nivel de mediador que puede ser más fuerte que ambas especies pero solo comenzaría a la edad de 18 años a desarrollar sus poderes así como a recuperar sus recuerdos del pasado, cada 100 años ocurría lo mismo es decir este humano poderoso terminaba con los conflictos de especies que desde hace 5 000 años ha sido enemigos naturales, pero como el cambio de las estaciones este ser debe partir y siempre es a la edad de 40 años donde su creador decide que es tiempo de que la paz que deje sea puesta a prueba, como siempre no funciona y por ello vuelve renacer, pero a diferencia de lo que se cree dios ya teniendo un hijo que dio la vida para un pal en el pasado, decidió que su humano poderoso fuera una mujer en todas sus vidas y siempre teniendo la misma apariencia, pero debía borrar los recuerdos del lugar donde creció y nació para que ningún humano se diera cuenta, era como si nunca hubiese existido hasta el día que volviera a nacer.

La mujer elegida por dios esta grandiosa ser no tiene permitido tener pareja es decir que nunca debe enamorarse y siempre obedeció las ordenes de su padre, pero hace 100 años cometió el error de enamorarse de una mujer que no era cualquiera sino una vampiresa hija de más prestigioso vampiro de todos los tiempos, su clan es el más respetable porque nunca ha tenido problemas o mejor dicho había, ya que su última miembro de la familia, Asami hizo que aquella mujer hija de dios de gran poder cayera en sus encantos dando inicio a un conflicto entre los vástagos y el creador en aquella época hizo algo que jamás pudo imaginar hacer, adelanto la muerte de su hija quien entonces se llamaba Kyoshi haciendo que muriera a la edad de 27 años dejando una catástrofe en el mundo que el clan Sato tuvo que reparar por el error de su hija menor, pero no solo provoco la muerte de su elegida sino que además le borró los recuerdos a la inmortal Asami Sato.

Y aunque dios cree que lo sabe todo el cometió un error muy grande y fue dejar vivir a Asami y volver a renacer a su hija, pues pronto ambas recuperarían sus recuerdos para volverse a enamorar pero esta vez puede que las cosas sean muy diferentes, ¿no lo creen?

El error da paso a un amor y ahora comienza

 **Sueño de Asami.**

 _En un hermoso bosque dos seres increíbles y hermosos corrían alegres esquivando las rocas y ramas bajas de los árboles o incluso saltando sobre ellas, llevando ropas de color rojo brillante como la sangre a la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos eran distintos pero tenían algo similar, brillaban de una manera que podría cegar a cualquiera y sobre todo sus ojos no tenía pupilas, sin embargo ella no podía ver el rostro de su amada._

 _-¡Oye Asami eso no es justo!-_

 _Gritaba la joven de cabellos castaños y piel morena a la vampiresa de piel pálida y bellos cabellos negros, siendo de esta especie era más que obvio que la vampiresa sería más rápida inclusive más que la misma hija de dios._

 _-Lo siento elegida súper lenta-_

 _-Ja ja que graciosa chupa sangre-_

 _A esta altura llegando casi al fin de un acantilado las jóvenes por así decirlo ya corrían a la misma velocidad que superaba la de la luz, la noche era fría pero acogedora para ambas que podían mostrarse realmente en la oscuridad como eran sus habilidades, cuando Kyoshi tenía 21 años conoció a la heredera Sato que la cautivo rápidamente y por supuesto enamoró._

 _-No pensé que fueras tan buena corriendo-_

 _-También soy un ser sobre natural como tu Asami y en cierto modo inmortal ya que siempre vuelvo a renacer con la misma apariencia y sobre todo mi conocimiento es superior al tuyo ya que en teoría he vivido más tiempo que tú-_

 _-Tienes razón yo solo tengo 300 años mientras que tú deberías tener más de 10 000 años vaya que vieja eres-_

 _-Si soy muy vieja pero muy buena en esto-_

 _Kyoshi la toma de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para así darle un beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, a la pelinegra le encantaban los labios de su amada que era muy cierto, sabía lo que hacía por su vasta experiencia, la morena la carga poniendo las piernas de Asami alrededor de su cintura y la sujeta del trasero para que así pudieran sentirse más cerca, el paisaje comienza a volverse borroso en este momento y una enorme luz se posa sobre ellas, Kyoshi deja de besar y la abraza fuertemente recargando su mentón en el hombro de la pelinegra._

 _-Asami eres mi primer amor… mi único amor… si vuelvo a renacer ten por seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar… y nos enamoraremos otra vez-_

 _Al decirle eso poco a poco el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos castaños fue desapareciendo disolviéndose en pequeñas luces que poco a poco van subiendo al cielo, la mujer de ojos verdes sujeta la cara oscura de la mujer que siempre amaría pero también estaba por borrarse ante ella hasta que de pronto aquella luz deja ver poco a poco esos bellos ojos azules que la miraban con tristeza y entonces…_

 **¡Despierta!**

Asami despierta abruptamente respirando de manera agitada sentada en su cama cubierta de sabanas de seda de color rojo, busca la voz que la despertó pero no la encuentra ya que en realidad nadie estaba en su alcoba, mira sus manos sintiendo esa sensación de calor que le había dejado su sueño, estaba realmente confundida.

-¿Qué significa ese sueño?... ¿Quién era ella?-

Mira el reloj, eran las 8:00 am para su buena suerte aun no era muy tarde para ir a su empresa y comenzar a trabajar como siempre, es ahí cuando recuerda las palabras de Korra que le decía que debía disfrutar su vida pero aunque era 379 años tarde para ello tenía que hacerle caso al menos por un día, levantándose de su cama dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo estilizado por esa bata negra de satín camina hasta su baño para ducharse ya que aunque no olía a nada le gustaba sentir lo caliente del agua.

Minutos después saliendo totalmente desnuda mostrando su cuerpo perfecto sobre todo por sus senos y trasero, se para frente a su armario donde tenía ropa de todas las épocas que había vivido pero ahora necesitaba algo más cómodo para visitar a su nueva presa, poniéndose unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa de color magenta manga larga que se ajustaba perfectamente, peinando suavemente su cabello se coloca un pasado en la cabeza de color azul como los ojos de la persona en su sueño, el maquillaje como siempre era parte importante de su persona aunque no lo necesitaba pues era hermosa de cualquier modo.

Poniéndose un reloj fino en su mano izquierda en el cual mira la hora siendo ya las 8:30am sonríe un poco y aunque no podía ver su reflejo en el espejo sabía que estaba lista, sale de su alcoba sonriente y tomando su bolso de mano que tenía en un perchero de camino a las escaleras de esa enorme mansión saca de este su celular marcando a un conocido suyo que seguramente le ayudaría en lo que estaba planeando su maliciosa mente.

 _En espera…_

^¿Hola?^

-Buen día Zuko-

^Que sorpresa la grandiosa Asami Sato me llama^

-Deja las bromas guapo, necesito tu ayuda-

^Ahora… ¿Quién es tu próxima víctima hermosa?^

-No creo que sea una víctima ésta vez-

^No puedo creerlo ¡Asami interesada realmente en alguien!... este debe ser el inicio de fin de los tiempos^

-Ja ja que gracioso… mira su nombre es Korra creo que estudia en la preparatoria ubicada en la misma área de la universidad, quiero que investigues ¿dónde vive? O mejor aún todo lo que sepas de ella-

^Korra es nombre de mujer mmm quien lo diría jajaja^

-Zuko—dice molesta.

^De acuerdo dame dos horas para conseguir lo que quieres^

-Muchas gracias espero tu llamada y no te preocupes te pagaré muy bien-

^Claro que lo harás por eso somos buenos amigos, bien te llamaré^

-Bye-

 _Cuelga._

Zuko era el mejor amigo de Asami desde niños ya que él desde que cumplió sus 20 años se convirtió en el vampiro más poderoso en el gobierno por lo que podía investigar a cualquier persona en unas horas o a veces minutos, le gustaba ayudar a su amiga ya que la paga era excelente pues los sato tenían una reserva de sangre sumamente extraña en su poder que era la más exquisita de todas, lograron obtener la última dosis antes de que comenzará la inquisición pues los religiosos mataron a todas esas personas que poseían esa jugosa sangre.

Ahora que eso estaba listo la pelinegra se sentía más tranquila pero al llegar a l planta baja de su mansión se topa con su padre quien parecía sorprendido de ver a su hija vestida tan ligera.

-Buen día padre-

-Buen día hija ¿por qué el atuendo?-

-Hoy me tomaré un día libre-

-¿Día libre?, estas demente no puedes dejar sin supervisión la empresa—dice molesto.

-No te preocupes por eso seguro mi hermano se hará cargo-

-Tú hermano es un idiota Asami-

-Oh vamos padre estoy segura de que Bolín podrá con todo no es tan torpe como piensas-

-Lo dices para zafarte de esto recuerda Asami que soy más viejo y sabio-

-Eso lo sé pero no pienso cambiar mi itinerario así que quieras o no me tomaré ese día libre-

Comienza a caminar ignorando a su padre y cuando este la iba a seguir para atraparla el hermano de Asami, Bolín hace acto de presencia aunque solo llevaba su pijama de rayas puesta y su cabello estaba todo alborotado.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?—su voz sonaba ronca.

-Hoy te harás cargo de la empresa hermanito-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Suerte—sonríe.

-¡ASAMI!-

Gritan ambos pero ya era tarde pues esta ya se había evaporado y aparecer en su auto lujoso lista para salir de aquella prisión que se veía como mansión, el día estaba mejor que ayer o al menos para los humanos porque a ella le fastidiaba el sol, conduciendo a gran velocidad por las calles de New York miraba a los peatones caminar tranquilos y sabía que así su joven de ojos azules no podría negarse a acompañarla como tenía pensado.

Podía olerla desde lejos a pesar de estar a varios kilómetros pero no quería llamar la atención buscándola por eso así que sería mejor con la ayuda de Zuko, a pesar de que deseaba ver y sentir cerca a esa joven de ojos azules no podía dejar de sentir una incertidumbre por aquel sueño que había tenido, no podía recordar ¿quién era Kyoshi? Y ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, los vampiros no podían soñar pero cuando lo hacían era por una razón muy grande y eso es lo que le preocupaba.

 _Kyoshi… un bello nombre pero demasiado lejano a mi memoria aunque… tiene los mismos ojos que ella… que Korra, me gustaría poder recordarla y saber ¿por qué me hacía tan feliz?_

A pesar de que siendo vampiro no podía ingerir comida humana si podía beber café y por ello le encantaba ir a esa cafetería tan hogareña donde ya era una cliente exclusiva que por si fuera poco daba buena propina y eso hacía que los empleados la adoraran y pelearan por atenderla, estacionándose en frente de ésta baja de su auto inhalando el hermoso ahora a granos de café que seguramente degustaría su paladar, entrando mira a los clientes de siempre que la saludan y como las campanillas suenan un mesero que normalmente era el que siempre ganaba para atenderla sale de la cocina viéndola con una sonrisa, este joven tenía ojos grises, cabello castaño y piel blanca.

-Buen día señorita Asami-

-Gracias Aang pero por favor ya te he dicho que me llames Asami a secas-

-Lo siento Asami—susurra—la jefa se enoja si lo hago—sonríe juguetón.

-Tu jefa tan amargada como siempre-

Bromeando camina hasta su mesa designada que era la última pegada a la pared donde la ventana era más amplia y podía ver mejor fuera del local.

-¿Lo de siempre verdad?—saca su libretita.

-Si por favor sabes que me encanta el americano-

-Si se nota por tu cara jajajaja… bien ya vuelvo-

-Claro-

Eran muchas personas con diferentes olores que pasaban frente a la cafetería, madres con sus hijos pequeños llevándolos con correas como perritos, o solo mujeres y hombres con sus mascota, policías que supuestamente protegían las calles pero nunca servían de nada, jóvenes con sus bicicletas y sobre todo el ruidoso sonido de los autos averiados que el buen sentido del oído de Asami detectaba y a veces deseaba arreglarlos pero era algo imposible incluso con su velocidad los dueños la verían de forma rara así que tenía que aguantarse, a otro lado de la calle había una enorme biblioteca y aprovechando su vista podía ver a través de las paredes a las personas que siempre les gustaba relajarse leyendo un buen libro, o solo besarse en el silencioso lugar.

A veces se ponía a pensar ¿cómo sería tener una vida mundana?, pero sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pues ella había nacido siendo un vástago más de una madre a la que amaba pero que casi nunca veía pues rara vez salía de su alcoba ya que era escritora y siempre tenía ideas que plasmar en sus libros, a ella de niña le encantaba escuchar las historias que su madre le narraba, eran buenos tiempos pero siempre estaba ocupada aunque si la escuchaba cuando necesitaba ayuda ya que como su madre decía, "puedo hacer todo lo que desee".

Por otro lado su padre era más frio que su misma piel pues solo le había enseñado como ser una fuerte empresaria o vampiresa Sato, es verdad que ella era la consentida pero eso no era bueno ya que todo recaía en sus hombros cansados por 379 años, Hiroshi nunca le mostró afecto como un verdadero padre ya que decía que eso eran sentimentalismos humanos, por ello prefería estar lo más alejada de él y su relación algo tensa.

Su hermano menor por 50 años, Bolín era un irresponsable que solo le gustaba gastar el dinero ya que decía que eso les sobraba, él había tomado esa manera de ser solo para enfurecer a su padre ya que él si necesitaba cariño y obviamente nunca lo obtendría ni siquiera de su madre que le parecía un ser molesto, Asami no podía comprender ¿por qué trataban así a su hermano?, como si fuese un perro que solo les sirve de mascota y aunque le dolía de joven ver a su hermano triste por ello cuando era niño, tampoco podía hacer mucho puesta estaba seguro de que él la odiaba por ser la consentida.

Pero ahora ya no tenía que pensar mucho en eso, ya estaba vieja y había conocido a una humana increíble que para su mala suerte no podía manipular, pero tendría que ganársela a como diera lugar y aunque sabía que de cierto modo le gustaba era necesario que le mostrara cuanto le gustaba a ella también y así poder tenerla consigo por siempre, si así es ella quería volverla inmortal pero declinaba en cuanto recordaba las palabras de la joven que detestaba la inmortalidad, era un duro camino el que tenía que recorrer pero tenía la seguridad de que lograría convencerla de estar con ella toda la eternidad o al menos hasta el día del fin de los tiempos.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos Aang llega ante ella dejándole su café en la mesa sonriéndole como siempre y sonrojándose, el chico debía tener unos 17 años como Korra por lo que le parecía un tierno niño, algo irónico ya que deseaba poseer a otra niña de esa edad y de una manera pasional, si la mente de Asami era una gran cueva oscura donde si prendías una linterna para dar luz te encontrarías con cosas inexplicables.

-Gracias Aang eres muy amable toma tu propina—le da $50 dólares.

-¡Wow!... es decir—tose—gracias señorita Asami-

-De nada—sonríe y en ese momento suena el teléfono era Zuko—Disculpa debo atender esta llamada-

-Oh claro me voy-

El chico se da la vuelta y se va rápidamente por lo que ella ya podía hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede Zuko?-

^Pues que tú chica es fácil de encontrar^

-Es fantástico que ya la hayas encontrado solo te llevo 40 minutos-

^Siendo solo una joven de preparatoria fue fácil además de que ha participado en varios eventos es muy inteligente^

-Eso no me sorprende pero ya dame la dirección-

^Supongo que deseas saber su apellido y bueno se llama Korra Allen y vive…-comienza a decirle.

-Qué apellido tan peculiar… gracias Zuko mañana te llevaré tu pago-

^Para servirte princesa^

 _Cuelga._

-Korra Allen suena a apellido de súper héroe, bien ahora que se ¿Dónde vives? y estudias será más fácil secuestrarte-

Sonríe con malicia bebiendo su café de un trago pues necesitaba llegar a tiempo para encontrarla antes de que entrara a la escuela ya que los martes tenía entendido que en esa preparatoria entraban a las 9:00am. Se levanta dejando el pago del café y más propina para el joven que solo alcanza a decirle adiós ya que esta tenía mucha prisa y la hizo nota muy bien, subiendo a su auto el cual enciende y arranca yendo a gran velocidad con un rumbo fijo el cual era la preparatoria más prestigiosa del estado suponía que Korra había obtenido una beca o algo así pues no parecía tan acaudalada como ella.

-Me veré como acosadora pero eso no me importa si es por ti Korra-

 **En alguna parte de Nueva York…**

Korra hoy había despertado temprano ya que no quería llegar tarde a la universidad de nuevo y menos con el horario de hoy, caminaba tranquila por las banquetas con su estilo único de siempre, pantalón deportivo negro, remera roja de flash y una sudadera negra de Zoom algo irónica su vestimenta, su gorra negra de NY como siempre ocultando su cabello castaño que decidió amarrar en una mini colita a la altura de la nuca, parecía estar más animada ya que el día anterior había besado a una bella chica que era mucho mayor que ella y además de ser una exitosa empresaria, sus converse combinaban perfecto con su ropa pero parecía no querer ensuciarlos por la manera en que caminaba.

Mira hacia arriba haciendo brillar sus ojos azules con ayuda del astro rey que de alguna manera ella siempre sentía que este la hacía más fuerte aunque no entendía ¿por qué?, su vista siempre había sido muy buena al grado de que puede ver a una persona u objeto a grandes distancias, nunca ha mencionado eso por temor a que piensen que está loca pero ya se estaba adaptando a vivir con ello, en fin todos los sentidos de Korra eran impresionantemente perfectos y eso le gustaba porque no había secretos a su alrededor como cuando murmuraban sobre ella los envidiosos de su escuela.

La juzgaban por ser tan extraña o increíblemente fuerte, pero aquellas palabras de envidia o insultos dejaron de importarle hace mucho tiempo ahora solo se concentraba en estudiar y aunque muchas veces recibió alguna invitación de universidades que la querían ella prefirió estudiar como todos los demás sin apresurar las cosas ya que lo que quieres es vivir la vida, sus pensamientos así como acciones eran tan humildes que podía impresionar a más de uno ya que tenía una apariencia de chica ruda, pero su rostro era casi el de un ángel bondadoso con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo en su mejor tiempo.

Para sentirse mejor comienza a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace poco pero que le llamo mucho la atención.

Don't know if words can say

But darlin' I'll find a way

To let you know what you meant to me

Guess it was meant to be

I hold you in my heart

As life's most precious part

Oh darlin'

I dream about you often my pretty darlin'

(Darlin' you're so fine)

I love the way you soften my life with your love

Your precious love uh huh oh…

-¿Acaso estás cantando Darlin?-

Korra se detiene en seco al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella, gira lentamente sobre sus talones y se topa con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-¿Asami?-

-¿por qué te sorprendes?—sonríe coqueta.

-Bueno es que además de que no te escuche venir me sorprende que estés tan relajada cuando tienes una empresa que atender-

-Decidí tomar tu consejo y vivir un poco la vida-

-Genial… creo… pero ¿Qué haces por este lugar?-

-Vine a buscarte-

-¿A mí?... pero si voy a clases-

-Oh no te preocupes por eso ya hable a tu escuela y al parecer si soy muy respetable en el mundo académico les dije que te necesitaba y bueno ya tienes permiso de faltar-

-¿En serio?... sabes comienzas a verte acosadora—se acerca viéndola de manera divertida— ¿Y bien a dónde piensas llevarme señorita acosadora?—sorprende a Asami quien después del mini shock sonríe.

-Central Park ahí es donde pienso llevarte en primer lugar-

-Mmm es un lugar muy concurrido aunque es martes posiblemente no hayan muchas personas pero podremos comer algo de helado-

-En serio eres como una niña-

-Jajajaja ¿acaso no te gusta el helado?-

-Como decirlo… no suelo ingerir ese tipo de alimento-

-Todo ser humano debe ingerir alimento… por cierto tu forma de hablar es tan elegante como si fueras una antigua ciudadana de Gran Bretaña-

-Pues mis antecesores si supongo que convivir mucho con alguno de mis familiares provocó este acento-

-Aun así pareces ser más vieja de lo normal en serio ya necesitas salir-

-Gracias por decirme vieja—le da un leve zape en la nuca.

-Auch eso dolió tienes la mano pesada—se soba.

 _Si te hubiera golpeado con toda mi fuerza ya estaría muerta_ —No seas dramática no te golpee tan fuerte ahora sube al auto—saca la llave y suena la alarma.

-Que auto tan hermoso—le brillan los ojos y corre hasta él—en serio que tienes buen gusto-

-Lo sé por eso te he invitado-

Aquello hizo que Korra se quedara sin palabras pero después comienza reírse por lo bajo y sube al auto al mismo tiempo que la conductora designada, quien al estar ya dentro se acerca rápidamente a la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla dejando la marca de su labios en la mejilla de esta que se sonroja de manera salvaje.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Sé que no te sientes cómoda si te beso los labios hermosos que tienes así que actuare normal para ti-

-Ah… bien eso creo-

-No te pongas nerviosa solo fue un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Quién se puso nerviosa?... puf—cruza sus brazos orgullosa.

-Eres una niña muy bipolar, ponte el cinturón ya nos vamos-

-Bien señorita grande-

Asami sonríe y comienza a conducir a gran velocidad ya que disfrutaba la cara de susto de Korra que parecía tener la ligera idea de que ella quería matarla, pero sobre todo porque la pelinegra había cambiado de rumbo, había girado en una avenida que era la que las personas usaban para dirigirse a Washington lo que estaba poniendo más raro todo.

-Oye Asami… ¿por qué tomaste este rumbo?-

-No te asustes solo quiero llevarte a un lugar que me gusta mucho-

-Ah que bien pero… baja la velocidad no quiero morir tan joven-

-¿Acaso no conduces así?... digo ya que los jóvenes de ahora así lo hacen-

-¿Jóvenes de ahora? Jaja, en serio pareces mi abuela y no tengo licencia de conducir-

-Qué raro para tu edad se supone que ya deberías tenerla-

-Lo que pasa es que no soy buena para conducir—dice con pena.

-¿De verdad?... qué raro para alguien de tu edad y si sueno como vieja pero así hablo-

-Prefiero la bicicleta o el transporte público aunque este me haga la vida difícil-

-Bien ya entendí pero si alguna vez te animas yo puedo enseñarte a manejar—le guiña el ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero en serio ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Pronto llegaremos sobre todo a la velocidad que voy-

-Eso es notable-

Después del tiempo específico de New York a Washington, Asami se adentra en uno de los tantos bosques de la capital de USA, era muy hermoso y algo frío así como húmedo pero era el ambiente perfecto para la vampiresa que quería alejarse del sol pero sobre todo ahí estaría a solas con la morena que ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, podía escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente como si se quisiera salir de su pecho.

Al finalizar la conducción se detiene al final de la carretera que era solo de tierra y había un letrero que decía, "prohibido el paso", Asami baja antes que Korra que dudaba en bajar pues al vera alerta le decía que de alguna manera la mujer d ojos verdes estaba demente o quería matarla cualquiera de las dos opciones le daba mucho miedo, la pelinegra se acerca a su ventanilla mirándola fijamente.

-Sal del auto Korra-

-No sé si deba ya que ese letrero dice prohibido el paso-

-No hagas caso del letrero lo que pasa es que es un bosque donde la flora y fauna se preserva para el bien de la humanidad así que no haremos nada malo, anda sal del auto confía en mi-

-De acuerdo—suspira saliendo del auto y toma la mano de la mujer que le da la suya.

-Bien tenemos que cruzar el barandal pero dada tu condición física debo suponer que eres buena escalando-

-Si eso creo aunque podría estar electrificado-

Así es lo está por eso tienes que ponerte estos—saca unos guantes especiales de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Eres una mujer muy extraña ¿lo sabías?-

-Jajajaja si me lo han dicho pero póntelos ya estamos perdiendo tiempo-

-Ha ya que si me arrestan será tu culpa-

-No te preocupes ya te lo dije-

-Si claro señora poderosa-

Korra se pone los guantes, suspirando retrocede unos paso y toma impulso para así dar un buen salto al barandal que comienza con la descarga eléctrica pero gracias a los guantes logra bloquear todo eso y comienza a escalar mientras que Asami la miraba divertida y sin que la otra se diera cuenta da un salto desde su posición más alto que el de Korra casi llegando al final del barandal.

-¿Acaso eres un mono?... qué manera de saltar-

-Digamos que ya soy una experta-

-Si te creo bandida-

-¿No vas a dejar de quejarte cierto?-

-Me sorprende tu pregunta-

-Bien para la próxima iremos a mi casa de campo en Nebraska-

-Genial al menos esa si es tu propiedad-

-Jajajaja ya rápido yo ya cruce—salta y cae al suelo de pie sin dolor.

-Si presumida-

Por su parte la morena titubea un poco por lo nerviosa que estaba de estar en un lugar privado y probablemente del gobierno, comienza a caminar bajo las enorme copa de los árboles más antiguos que tenía ese país así como bellos animales que miraban a las mujeres con temor o quizá solo a la que comúnmente iba por esos lares, después de unos minutos llegan a una colina donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje cubierto por la neblina, pero a pesar de ello se veían deslumbrantes con los pocos rayos del sol, la joven morena se queda con la boca abierta y después sonríe mirando a la oji verde que solo levanta las cejas engreídamente.

-Te dije que era hermoso-

-Si lo es que egoísta al tener sellado este bello lugar-

-Eso es porque hay lobos aquí-

-¡Lobos!... sabía que querías matarme-

-No sé acercan a esta colina supongo que por la altura normalmente salen de noche así que estás a salvo jovencita paranoica-

-Sigo creyendo que algo tramas al traerme a un lugar tan alejado, te juro que estuve a punto de saltar del auto-

-Si lo sé pero aunque lo hubieses intentado soy muy rápida y podrá sujetar tu mano para que no escaparas-

-Ya no me asustes más-

-Anda siéntate-

Cuando Korra la mira de nuevo se da cuenta de que esta ya estaba sentada y ni siquiera la escucho hacerlo, pero decide ignorarlo por el bello paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos, sentía tanta paz en aquel lugar donde solo escuchaba el viento soplar y las hojas moviéndose a la par de este, el aroma a hierba húmeda le causaba cierta nostalgia que no podía entender, lo mismo pasaba con Asami que seguía recordando su sueño pues al mirar el rostro de la chica que tenía a su lado.

-¿Sabes?, este lugar me gusta demasiado y no entiendo el ¿por qué?, es como si aquí fuera un lugar especial en el que parezco tener memorias que no puedo recordar-

-Este lugar es tan tranquilo que entiendo tu sentir y te parecerá extraño lo que diré pero… siento que ya estuve aquí-

-Vaya al parecer no soy la única que lo siente creo que es bueno-

-Quizá en nuestras vidas pasadas nos conocimos y veníamos aquí para disfrutar este bello paisaje-

-¿Crees en las vidas pasadas?-

-No pero solo trataba de bromear cruelmente jeje-

-Pues no sé porque de alguna manera me parece tan creíble-

-Es absurdo pero por ahora solo quiero pensar en que si de verdad existen las vidas pasadas, no haya sido una mujer u hombre feo-

-Vaya cosas en las cosas en las que te preocupas tu eres hermosa y seguramente también lo fuiste en el pasado-

-Jajajaja es la primera vez que me llaman hermosa-

-¿Acaso no te cortejan tus compañeros?-

-¿Cortejan?... jajaja sigues con esas palabras y respondiendo a tu pregunta no-

-Pues que tontos son si yo fuera alguno de ellos te habría cortejado hasta que terminaras siendo mi novia-

-Siendo sincera creo que ahora estás cortejándome señora del siglo XV—se burla.

-Pues aunque tu voz tenga un tono de burla es la verdad, desde que te vi me pareciste una joven increíble con valores intachables así como madurez que escondes en tu fachada de niña y sobre todo tu sentido del humor bastante oscuro, me gustas mucho de verdad créeme porque yo jamás he hecho esto por otra persona-

-No sé ¿qué decir?-

Korra la mira más nerviosa y para romper la tensión Asami se acerca a ella lentamente posando su mano en la mejilla derecha de esta y así rosar sus labios para sí darle un beso que la morena responde de manera asertiva ya que no podía negarse a esos exquisitos labios carmín que la embrujaban en todo sentido.

Con ese beso ambas sienten cosas extrañas y al mismo tiempo en sus mente una imagen aparece como flash, eran ellas dos en esa misma colina pero con atuendos diferentes y el cabello de Korra era rizado más corto de lo normal. Ante eso se separan rápidamente mirándose a los ojos y luego sonríen nerviosamente guardándose esa imagen para sí mismas ya que no querían alarmar a la otra.

-Lamento besarte sin permiso-

-No te preocupes Asami y aunque no lo creas has logrado cautivarme con tu cortejo—hace un ademán elegante a modo de burla con la mano.

-Entonces… ¿Qué procede?-

-Pues siguiendo los pasos de un cortejo como tú le llamas, podríamos tener las usuales salidas a dar un paseo o cenar algo rico con mucha grasa, y ver sobre todo si te conviene salir con una joven de 17 años-

-La edad no importa tu eres adorable pero tienes razón necesitamos llevar esto con calma mucho me verían como una verdadera acosadora y ya que eres menor de edad podrían demandarme de tus padres-

-Jajajaja muy astuta Asami eso me agrada de ti tu inteligencia-

-Pues tú también lo eres-

-Algo me dice que mi acosadora hizo bien su tarea-

-Te dije que en serio me gustas-

-Pues también me gustas-

Se recuesta en el pasto y Asami le sigue, ambas se quedan mirando como si miraran lo que más aman en la vida, tomando suavemente sus manos se quedan así boca arriba adorando ese hermoso momento como si nadie más existiera pero pronto se darían cuenta que no todo puede ser tan bueno.

 **…**

Mientras ellas estaban en esa colina a los lejos una manada de lobos se encontraba deambulando ya que sabían que pronto la fecha del renacer de la elegida llegaría y necesitaban alimentarse o entrenarse para lo que pudiera venir, el líder de la manada era un lobo de color rojizo con ojos dorados que resaltaba sobre los demás ya que era mucho más alto y su nombre era Mako.

 _Señor puedo oler a un vampiro cerca y está con un humano con un olor exquisito_

Dice un lobo gris de ojos dorados que aparentemente era su mano derecha.

 _Seguramente es ella la del clan Sato siempre viene_

 _Pero ahora viene con alguien y huele delicioso además de que es hembra_

 _Si es verdad su aroma en tan embriagante que no puedo resistirme_

El lobo vuelve a su forma humanoide dejando verse como un hombre apuesto con piel blanca y musculatura media que rápidamente comienza a correr hasta donde se encontraban aquellas chicas, en el trayecto coge su ropa la cual era unos pantalones azul marino y camisa de cuadros, dando un salto enorme se sube a una roca y con su gran vista logra ver a las mujeres en esa posición y no puede evitar sonreír al notar a la chica morena que desprendía ese delicioso olor pero a él no le provocaba hambre sino más bien atracción sexual tanto que su cuerpo lobil se calienta de manera exagerada, lanza un aullido para que su manada se mantuviera lejos pero eso alerto a Asami que se para rápidamente y mira al hombre en aquella enorme roca y no puede evitar sentir ese odio natural hacía él aún más notando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué sucede Asami?—mira hacia donde veía la mujer—Santos dioses ¿quién es él?-

-Alguien que no debe conocer, anda vámonos ahora si es peligroso estar aquí-

-Bien lo que digas-

Ambas se dan la vuelta pero de pronto escuchan una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

-Hola chicas-

Asami se voltea primero mostrando sus colmillos pero solo lo hizo reírse.

-¿Quién eres tú?—pregunta Korra sin darse cuenta de la actitud de Asami.

-Mi nombre es Mako, un placer hermosa mujer—trata de acercarse pero la pelinegra se lo impide.

-Lárgate—la voz de Asami alarma a Korra.

-¿Asami estás bien?—busca su cara pero no se la muestra.

-Camina Korra debemos alejarnos de este sujeto-

-Lo dice la mujer que es igual que yo-

-Nunca seré como ustedes pulgosos-

-Pero está bien no quiero conflictos y ten por seguro hermosa dama que sabrás de mí-

-Si claro-

Korra dice confusa mientras que Asami se la lleva jalándola de la muñeca con más fuerza y al parecer tenía mucha prisa de irse, mientras tanto el hombre lobo vuelve a su forma de lobo y dando otro salto vuelve con su manada, pero antes mira hacia atrás riéndose de la vampiresa.

 _Que hermosa mujer la que posees Sato, pero esta vez no me vas a ganar porque esa linda chica será mía._

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Gracia por sus reviews ^^ y les quiero decir que estoy encantada de leerlos porque sé que les interesa leer mis locuras, en cuanto a sus preguntas de si Korra es una humana normal pues ya les quedo claro que no xD.**

 **La primera esposa de Adán viene de las escrituras hebreas, su nombre es Lilith ya que se dice que ella fue la creadora de los súcubos o vampiros como le llamamos.**

 **Si tienen algunas preguntas sobre algo que no entendieron por favor háganlas y las contestaré en el próximo capítulo :3.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza.**


	3. Un molesto lobo rojo y visiones extrañas

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Un molesto lobo rojo y visiones extrañas.**

-¿Por qué tenemos que huir de ese sujeto Asami?-

Después de que él tipo misterioso se presentara ante ellas, Korra estaba demasiado confundida y aún más al tratar de ver a Asami quien escondía su rostro con ayuda de su cabello respirando de una manera extraña y se podía ver como apretaba el volante del auto ya que estaban adentro, Korra casi podría jurar que lo estaba partiendo en dos.

-No te preocupes ya nos vamos—dice Asami con voz extraña como si estuviese gruñendo.

-Al parecer quieres guardar tus comentarios, ¿no será que ese tipo tan molesto era tu novio?-

Al decirle eso Asami frunce el ceño poniéndose furiosa pero no podría mostrarse así frente a ella porque seguramente la asustaría así que se controló lo más que pudo soltando el volante y sin mirarla moderando su tono de voz responde:

-Nunca sería novia de ese animal-

-Es curioso que lo llames animal, entonces debió haberte hecho algo muy malo-

-Solo puedo decir que por naturaleza ambos nos despreciamos aun sin conocernos-

-Eso suena muy ilógico porque si no se conocen ¿Cómo se pueden odiar?-

-Ya no me preguntes nada más Korra—Asami sonaba más tranquila mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Solo debo decir que actuaste muy extraño no creo que quisiera hacernos algo y si fuera así le hubiéramos dando una paliza—levanta su puño y mira en su ante brazo las marcas de los dedos de Asami—oh quizá tú se la hubieras dado eres muy fuerte—toca las marcas—auch si duele-

-¿Te lastime?—por fin se gira Asami y con cara triste mira el brazo de esta—perdóname no quise lastimarte-

-No te preocupes—le levanta la cara mirando sus ojos tristes—ya no diré nada no pongas esa cara por favor-

-Termine dañándote y eso es lo que no quería—la mira pero Korra solo sonríe.

-No le des tanta importancia además sano rápido mis moretones nunca han durado más de medio día ya mañana no lo tendré-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si es algo muy raro pero mi madre dice que desde que nací mis raspones o pequeñas heridas que me hacía sanaban muy rápido y mis enfermedades igual-

-Tú cuerpo es muy fuerte— _Esto es tan extraño._

-Quizá mis defensas son muy buenas-

-Si puede que eso sea-

Asami pensativa se reincorpora en su lugar encendiendo el motor y de reversa con un giro rápido comienza a conducir para alejarse de ese lugar, Korra al verla más tranquila se queda en silencio mirando por la ventanilla los árboles y animales que de repente se asomaban.

Después de 1 hora de un silencio que ninguna sentía incómodo y con pocos kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad, Asami vuelve hablar ya que tenía demasiada curiosidad por lo que recién la morena le había comentado.

-Korra…-

-¿Si?—la mira con esos ojos brillantes.

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?-

-31 de octubre-

-¿En Halloween?—la mira arqueando su ceja sonriendo.

-Si ya sé es algo gracioso pero es mejor, cada Halloween tenía dulces por montones y me compraban pastel de chocolate-

-No falta mucho para tu cumpleaños entonces, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta?-

-No me gustan las fiestas—cambia su semblante—es más nunca he tenido una-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nunca he tenido amigos… ellos decían que soy rara incluso hasta ahora-

-¿Rara en qué sentido?-

-Sé que siempre he sido diferente, los doctores dicen que podrían catalogarme como un humano evolucionado y me hacían tantas pruebas que no comprendían mi cuerpo así que mi madre dejó de llevarme porque no quería que me vieran como rata de laboratorio-

-Continua quiero saber más-

-Soy muy fuerte y mis sentidos son más agudos de lo normal, y mi tipo de sangre es muy extraña así como mi comportamiento, por eso me molestaban de niña y eso me hizo crecer sola pero la verdad es que no me afecta por mucho tiempo también tengo la capacidad de olvidar mis sentimientos negativos y perdonar a los que me ofenden-

-Que buena persona eres y que tengas ese tipo de cuerpo casi perfecto no significa que sea motivo de burla, creo que te tenían envidia-

-No me interesa más lo que piensen de mí-

-Ahora me gustas más—la mira haciéndola reír.

-Jajajaja gracias Asami-

 _No pensé que algunos humanos llegaran a ser tan parecidos como nosotros, pero a decir verdad es la primera vez que conozco a alguien así en todos mis siglos de existencia._

-He notado algo más en ti Korra-

-¿Así?-

-No mientes-

-¿Lo dices porque te he respondido a todo lo que preguntas?-

-Si fueras otra persona seguramente tratarías de ocultar tu vida íntima pero tú simplemente dices la verdad, no puedes mentir-

-Así es no puedo mentir-

-No sé si te moleste lo que diré, pero eres única en tu especie-

-No me molesta me hace reír, ya que también eres de mi especie señorita elegante-

-¿Misma especie?—susurra.

-Si eres humana también ¿oh no?—dice bromeando.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no?—la mira con malicia.

-Pues no lo sé es que… no es algo que pueda ser posible, ¿Oh si?...-

-Tengo que decirte la verdad ya que tú me has dicho todo de ti-

-¿De qué estás hablando Asami?-

-De que yo soy…-

En ese momento en que Asami quería ser sincera con su joven compañera, de pronto un rayo cae en medio de la calle que tomándola por sorpresa y asustando a la morena frena bruscamente pero las llantas de su auto de lujo negro patinan y una sorpresiva lluvia se hizo presente pero no era como cualquier otra sí que parecía una tormenta tropical formada en los bosques, haciendo que diera algunas vueltas que poco a poco fue controlando ya que se veía como si su auto estuviese bailando en hielo, escucha el corazón agitado de Korra y orillándose se baja del auto.

-Sal del auto Korra—le dice ya del otro lado abriéndole la puerta a esta.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?—dice la morena asustada.

-Pues parece que un rayo apareció de la nada y comenzó a llover— _Demasiado extraño todo esto, pareciera que alguien no quiere que le diga la verdad_ —mira al cielo— _si eres tú… ¿Por qué lo haces?_

Asami dirigía sus pensamientos hacía el protector de la tierra, miraba el cielo con enojo y poco a poco las nubes fueron desapareciendo, aquello había sido una advertencia para ella de eso estaba segura, ella solo podía pensar que como nunca nadie le ha revelado su secreto inmortal a un humano, el dios supremo quería que eso siguiera así, pero no iba a permitir que decidiera en eso ya que ella nunca había ido en contra de las leyes, pero por ahora le daría un tiempo ya que tenía algo a su favor, dios no podía ver los pensamientos de ningún vástago o licántropo.

-Creo que tendremos que caminar hacía la ciudad—Asami habla muy tranquila.

-¿Eh?-

Korra solo puede decir eso ya que Asami ya había comenzado a caminar, le parecía extraño que ella estuviera tan tranquila como si no hubiese tenido miedo de morir con ese repentino rayo.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros tenemos que caminar Asami?-

-10 kilómetros-

-Santo dios—susurra.

-Por favor no digas eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nombrar a ese ser-

-¿Eres atea o algo así?-

-No, soy algo mucho peor que eso-

-¿Satanista?-

-Es mucho peor que las palabras que conoces-

-Que interesante—baja la mirada.

-No te asustes Korra-

Ahora Asami estaba a su lado sonriéndole coquetamente como siempre y eso la ponía nerviosa, provocando que se le olvidara su sorpresa por no saber, ¿Cómo se movía tan rápido?, Asami la abraza rodeando su cuello aprisionándola un poco pero le gustaba olerla y sentirla cerca, el cuerpo de la mujer con olor a jazmín era fría con leves ondas de calor que rara vez podía sentirse, mientras que el de la joven era como la de todos los humanos que transmitía calor pero, algunas veces podría exceder su temperatura corporal como ahora que tenía cerca a una mujer tan hermosa.

-Tu olor me gusta mucho Korra-

-¿Mi olor?—sonríe mirándola con rareza.

-Si tu olor es único en el mundo, te juro que nunca había conocido a alguien así-

-Lo dices de una manera tan extraña-

-Sigo sonando vieja, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, recuerdo que mi bisabuela hablaba de esa manera-

 _Probablemente conocí a tu bisabuela_ — y ella, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Se llamaba Katara, murió cuando tenía 7 años-

-Lo siento mucho— _Si creo recordar a una Katara en mi clase de historia pero no se parecen mucho._

-Ya hace mucho que pasó que solo la puedo recordar con cariño-

-He de suponer que ella era muy adorable-

-Mi abuela murió antes que ella y por eso a veces estaba tan triste que me gustaba estar con ella para alegrarla, era un persona maravillosa mis mejores recuerdos son con ella-

-Debe ser lindo tener abuela-

-¿Acaso no tienes o tuviste abuela o bisabuela?-

-No llegue a conocerlas-

-Que mal todo niño necesita una abuela-

-Pues al parecer no tuve suerte-

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso o lloraré-

-Si enfoquémonos en el tema inicial, sigo sonando como tu bisabuela-

-Jajajaja—ríe—lo siento, no quería decirte vieja porque eres muy joven, pero ya sabes que no miento-

-Y eso me gusta de ti además de todo lo que te caracteriza, si estoy con alguien tan sincera me siento segura de la verdad-

-Tienes razón en un mundo como este donde todos mienten, encontrar a alguien que no lo hace, debe ser como hallar el oro al final del arco iris-

-Excelente ejemplo Korra-

-Gracias-

Siguiendo con una conversación trivial, caminan con tanta tranquilidad en esa solitaria carretera pues al parecer en ese momento ningún auto pasaba por ahí, ni de casualidad. Asami se acerca a Korra para ponerla nerviosa ya que le encantaba ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y oler su sangre exquisita que ya no se atrevía a beber, Korra era una joven maravillosa, una humana única en su especie, era tan transparente que le enternecía a esa vampiresa sádica que en el pasado se había dedicado a devorar a sus pretendientes, ni siquiera dudaba en beber su sangre y vaciarlos por completo porque sabía que se lo merecían. Pero ahora que había encontrado a alguien con ese tipo de sangre extinta en la inquisición no podía dejarla ir y no era porque quisiera hacerla su esclava sexual como algunos de sus compañeros llegan a hacer, sino para estar con ella todo el tiempo y sentir su calor o quizá esa esencia tan limpia que le hacía sentirse como una humana más.

 _Tuve que esperar mucho para que nacieras Korra, ahora entiendo porque nunca me sentí así con alguien más, eso es porque ninguno era para mí, tenía que esperar 3 siglos y medio para que el creador decidiera crearte pero quizá contigo exagero en perfección, me pregunto si… ¿Esa mujer de mi sueño podrías ser tú?, quizá mi sueño predijo el futuro, pronto te diré la verdad y haré que cambies de idea con respecto a la inmortalidad, porque quiero estar contigo para siempre._

Apenas llevaban caminando 2 kilómetros cuando escuchan detrás de ellas un auto acercarse, ambas voltean y divisan una camioneta Ford 4x4 de color negro que venía hacía ellas a gran velocidad, los vidrios estaban polarizados por lo que a pesar de su excelente vista Korra no podía ver, ¿quién era?, pero Asami si y nuevamente su ceño fruncido se hace presente.

La camioneta parecía querer atropellarlas por lo que Asami poniéndose frente a Korra espera a este que riéndose frena bruscamente a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Asami que pone las manos en la camioneta doblando el metal con su fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese sujeto?—Korra menciona molesta.

-Parece que quería asustarnos-

Las facciones de Asami podrían asustar a cualquiera pues sus cejas y pómulos se habían alzado ligeramente, pero eso no asustaba al hombre castaño que baja de la camioneta con una enorme sonrisa al verla pero sobre todo al ver los hermosos ojos azules de Korra.

-Hola chicas, pude ver su auto abandonado así que me dije, ¿Por qué no las ayudas Mako?, después de todo esa es la labor de un caballero—intenta acercarse a Korra pero nuevamente Asami se lo impide.

-No la toques-

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida?-

-Tiene razón Asami y si intenta algo solo lo golpearé—dejando su lugar se acerca a él para saludarlo—Mi nombre es Korra-

-Un placer conocerla señorita—besa suavemente la mano de esta.

-Vaya al parecer mi destino es encontrarme con personas tan educadas-

-Como dije soy un caballero—hace una reverencia.

-Ya suéltala—interrumpe tomando la mano de Korra.

-Sato no seas tan agresiva-

-¿Por qué nos seguiste?-

-Yo no las seguí—sonríe.

-¿Piensas que voy a creerte?-

-No me interesa si me crees, solo quiero ayudarlas a llegar a su destino-

-No es necesario ya casi llegamos a la ciudad, vamos Korra sigamos caminando-

-Pero—mira al chico—de acuerdo—suspira.

-Oye Sato-

Al escuchar su apellido en la boca del hombre Asami quien ya había avanzado 10 pasos junto a Korra, se detiene gruñendo por lo bajo para voltear a verlo.

-Sabes qué tienes que aceptar mi invitación, ¿Verdad?, a menos que quieras que ella siga caminando-

-Asami no perdemos nada con aceptar su ayuda así llegaremos más rápido a la ciudad-

Asami mira a Korra más tranquila pero por dentro tenía la necesidad de descuartizar al molesto hombre frente a ellas, suspirando jala a la joven que solo la sigue para volver frente a Mako quien solo sonreía.

-Solo porque ella lo pide aceptaré-

-Que bien, honrarán a mi humilde vehículo-

Abriendo la puerta del copiloto para correr el asiento deja que Asami se suba primero en la parte de atrás y con una maniobra le quita la mano de Korra cediéndole el asiento para que estuviera junto a él, una vez más los ojos de la vampiresa la lo fulminan pero no debía salirse de control pues había una humana presente.

-No te preocupes no dejaré que se propase—susurra Korra haciéndola sonreír.

-Ya que están listas comenzaremos con el viaje-

Arrancando la camioneta Mako acelera de pronto pero después frena para ir más despacio mirando a la chica que trataba de evadir su mirada dorada, Asami enterraba sus uñas en el asiento furiosa por el descaro de un hombre que apenas y llevaba zapatos puestos.

-Korra-

-¿Si Mako?-

-¿Eres de New York como Sato?-

-Así es-

-Que interesante nunca he ido a New York-

 _Se atreve a mentir el maldito pulgoso_

-Es una bella ciudad pero creo que eres como un leñador o algo así-

-Jajajaja… claro que lo soy me gusta vivir en el bosque, pero iría a New York para ver tu bello rostro-

-¿Acaso no hay chicas en tú cabaña?-

-Si pero no tan hermosas como tú-

-Asami es más hermosa—señala a esta que la mira molesta.

-Sato no es mi tipo-

-¿De verdad?-

 _¿Acaso quieres que te golpee Korra?_

-Créeme no es mi tipo-

-Pues ambos son muy guapos y su manera de hablar es muy parecida, no entiendo ¿Por qué no podría ser tu tipo?-

-Si quizá tengas razón en eso pero nunca nos gustaríamos el uno al otro-

-De acuerdo ya me quedo claro-

-¿Y cuántos años tienes Korra?-

-17 años y ¿Tú?-

-¿De verdad quieres saber mi edad?—levanta su ceja derecha.

-Por eso te pregunte—menciona sarcástica.

-24-

-Un año más que Asami-

-Si claro—ríe burlón.

-Eres más viejo que ella-

-Jajajaja, sí que eres graciosa-

-Asami…-

-¿Qué sucede Korra?—pregunta con un tono falso de felicidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Asami mirándola un poco confusa por unos segundos para después sonreír con malicia mira por el espejo retrovisor a los ojos dorados de Mako que había fruncido el ceño.

-Si acepto-

-Genial—levanta los brazos lo más que puede y sonríe.

-Vaya nunca pensé ver algo así en vivo—se burla Mako.

-No coquetees con alguien que ya tiene novia Mako-

-No me parece que sea un problema-

-¿De verdad?... Asami podría matarte—ríe.

-Sato no me da miedo, además no eres su esposa así que no hay problema con que quiera intentar cortejarte-

-¿Cortejar a una lesbiana parece correcto?-

-¿Alguna vez has tenido novio Korra?-

-No nunca-

-Entonces no sabes cómo podemos ser los hombres de maravillosos-

-Jajajaja vaya ególatra tengo en frente a mí-

-No es ego, es la verdad y por lo que veo te agrado-

-Eres divertido, pero no mi tipo-

-Por ahora-

-Que insistente—se recarga en su asiento.

-Por supuestos que lo soy-

Korra decide quedarse callada suspirando pues notaba como la cara de Asami se había puesto muy macabra así que para no hacerla enojar más decide callarse y solo escuchar por todo el trayecto restante a Mako que realmente estaba interesado en su persona.

Mako era el actual líder de la única manada de lobos que vivía en América ya que la mayoría de los licántropos se encontraban en Escocia e Inglaterra, su linaje era tan puro como el de la misma Asami Sato, pero como todos los de su especie él dejó de envejecer a los 24 años, a diferencia de un vampiro que su envejecimiento se detiene a los 18, por ello bromeaba con la edad ya que él tenía 100 años, 300 años menos que Asami.

Un hombre como él con instinto animal nunca se dejaba vencer por nadie, mucho menos por un vampiro y sobre todo si era un Sato, ya que en los primeros años de vida de los licántropos, Hiroshi obtuvo el permiso para asesinar al primero de ellos ya que se decía que si dejaba descendencia serían una catástrofe para el mundo ya que seguramente se revelarían en contra del creador y por eso su acto fue concebido por el que se dice que es todo amor, siendo en ese aspecto bastante distinto y solo tapo su culpa dejando vivir a los licántropos menores que no fueron considerados la perfección. Sin embargo lo que Hiroshi nunca supo es que el primer licántropo siempre estuvo enterado que lo iban a asesinar y por ello tuvo tiempo para tener descendencia en América donde trato de esconderse, Mako era el último de su linaje y por ello su poder es superior a cualquiera de sus compañeros, pues no solo era descendiente del primer licántropo sino que además su madre era había sido una humana con el tipo de sangre que ya estaba extinta pero que nunca supo ¿cómo murió? Pues hasta la fecha nadie lo sabía o simplemente trataban de ocultarselo, así que Mako era mitad mortal lo que lo hacía mucho más fuerte ya que a pesar de lo que se piensa el combinar especies con los humanos es un arma mortal que deja seres muy superiores.

Asami no sabía nada de eso ya que su padres nunca le había comentado nada sobre su historia familiar, pero Mako estaba muy enterado y aunque la naturaleza los hacía odiarse solo con verse, este si sentía más que odio hacia ellos, era un desprecio enorme que se había convertido en una especie de disputa entre ellos que eran los últimos de sus respectivos linajes, así que ahora tendrían un motivo más por el cual odiarse a morir y ese llevaba por nombre, Korra Allen.

Entrando a la ciudad de Washington, ambas chicas suspiran pues ya dejarían de escuchar las arrogantes palabras del conductor pero, se dan cuenta de que este había tomado una dirección diferente, yéndose por la que los llevaría a New York.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Mako?-

-Quiero llevarlas hasta New York Korra-

-Pero gastarás mucha gasolina-

-Eso no es problema, así podría tomar unas vacaciones en tu hogar-

-Tú no puedes entrar a New York—susurra Asami con enojo.

-Soy un ciudadano americano como todos, así que la ley me permite entrar a esa ciudad-

-Pero no debes-

-No tengo miedo-

-Bueno aunque tengas razón no creo que sea buena idea que visites New York, ¿qué dirá tu familia?, tu mamá-

-Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y mi padre no está en América, además soy mayor de edad-

-Si pero…-

-Tranquila Korra no haré nada que te moleste o a tu novia-

-¿Acaso tienes dinero para quedarte en la ciudad?-

-No todo es dinero Sato, pero si tengo el suficiente para vivir cómodamente y sobre todo seguir con mis estudios-

-¿Estudios?-

-Si Korra seguiré con mis estudios ahí ya lo he decidido, ya me atrase dos años-

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar?-

-Criminología-

-¿De verdad alguien como tú podría tener el descaro de estudiar eso?—se burla Asami.

-Soy un hombre honorable, Sato-

-Suerte con eso-

-Gracias pero no la necesito—ríe—por cierto Korra debo suponer que te gradúas este año, ¿cierto?-

-Si así es-

-¿Y qué piensas estudiar?-

-No lo sé aún ya que me han ofrecido desde los 12 a entrar a Harvard o incluso en la universidad de Washington, pero sinceramente nunca he sabido, ¿Qué quiero estudiar?-

-Vaya debes ser muy inteligente-

-Si quizá-

-Pues podrías estudiar conmigo para que seamos una buena pareja en ese campo-

-¿Pareja?—menciona Asami.

-No lo creo quizá me anime a estudiar algo más-

-Pues piénsalo bien-

-Así lo haré-

 **…**

Después del tiempo requerido del viaje llegan a New York y Asami le dice que se estacione frente a su empresa ya que no quería que este supiera donde vivía Korra, al momento en que ambas se bajan de la camioneta los guardias de la entrada detectan un olor dentro del vehículo que los alerta, estaban dispuestos a atacar cuando vieron al hombre salir de la camioneta pero los ojos de Asami los detuvieron.

-Que impresionante edificio Sato—mira a esta y luego a los guardias sonriendo.

-Es muy grande este lugar aún sigue sorprendiéndome—menciona Korra.

-Vamos Korra entra después te llevaré a tu casa-

-Si claro-

-Espera—Mako la sujeta de la muñeca—Toma esto-

Mako saca un papel que pone en su mano para que esta la leyera después y acercándose descaradamente le da un beso en la mejilla, al moverse a un lado para alejarse se percata del sello que Korra tenía en su nunca.

-Sato ese sello no funciona con nosotros-

Subiéndose a su camioneta se marcha dejando a una Asami confundida, ya que cuando un vampiro sellaba a un humano los demás vampiros no podían olerla y creía que era lo mismo con los licántropos pero al parecer no era así, necesitaría proteger a Korra ahora de los lobos.

-Qué tipo más irritante-

-Ya tranquila Asami sabes que no me fijaría en él-

-¿Estás segura?—arquea su ceja—parecías estar muy cómoda con él-

-Es agradable pero no me gusta, tú si me gustas-

-¿Fue en serio lo de ser tu novia?-

-Claro que si-

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Que me siento muy cómoda contigo, como si ya te conociera de toda la vida, es algo extraño pero ya no puedo alejarme de ti, me di cuenta en ese momento que te paraste frente a mí pensando que Mako iba a aplastarnos-

-Yo haría eso y más por ti—le da un tierno beso—pero por favor no dejes que se acerque a ti es muy molesto-

-No seas posesiva ahora entremos-

Korra se adelanta mirando a los guardias y sonríe al ver como la dejan entrar como si nada, Asami después de unos segundos la sigue pero antes le hace unas señas a sus guardias para que vigilaran que el lobo no estuviese cerca y esto solo asienten, usando su velocidad alcanza a Korra tomándola de la mano ingresando así al elevador. Cuando llegan a la oficina de Asami, la joven de inmediato camina hasta el sofá para prender la tv ya que creía que su novia tenía que seguir trabajando, Asami confundida al no ver a su hermano en esta se acerca al teléfono.

-Clarisa… ¿Mi hermano no vino?-

-…-

-Ya entiendo gracias-

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-

-Mi hermano tenía que suplirme hoy pero al parecer se fue temprano dejándome la mayoría del trabajo-

-No sabía que tenías un hermano-

-No me siento orgullosa de él-

-Que mal a mí hubiera encantado tener un hermano-

-¿No tuvieron más hijos tus padres?-

-No, cuando yo nací fui un problema para mí madre ya que su embarazo fue riesgoso y le informaron que cuando yo naciera tenían que quitarle su matriz dejándola estéril para siempre-

-Lo lamento por tu madre-

-Sí y al parecer es hereditario-

-¿Cómo que hereditario?—se acerca lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Yo no puedo tener familia-

-¿Y eso te hace sentir mal?-

-Pues no lo sé… de cierto modo me hubiese gustado tener a una personita creciendo dentro de mí pero… no puedo así que si alguna vez me caso mi esposa tendrá los bebes—ríe.

-Pero no sería tan hereditario es decir tu madre si te tuvo a ti-

-Si pero nadie se explicó ¿cómo?, los doctores le habían dicho que no podría tener hijos y sin embargo de manera sorpresiva se embarazó de mí, fue como un milagro o eso decía mi bisabuela-

-Un milagro… no lo creo-

-Como sea yo no podré ser madre-

-Pero yo sí—se acerca recargándose en su hombro.

-Jajajaja vaya apenas llevamos pocas horas de novias y ya quieres tener bebes para mí-

-Tú lo dijiste parece ya nos conocemos desde antes-

-Pero no hablemos de eso ahora mejor ve y golpea a tu hermano por dejarte todo el trabajo-

-En cuanto llegue a mi casa le daré su merecido-

-Que lastima que no podré verte en acción-

-Puedes verme en otro tipo de acción-

La mirada coqueta de Asami se clava en la mente de Korra que sonrojándose hace una cara inocente pues estaban demasiado cerca y se notaba que la mayor tenía otras intenciones.

-Asami creo que sería prudente que me lleves a mi departamento-

-¿Tan rápido que quieres deshacerte de mí?-

-No, no es eso solo que… tienes mucho trabajo y yo debo pedir la tarea y…-

No dejando que termine su oración Asami la calla dándole un beso que la otra no se opone a responder aunque sabía que en cuanto tenía contacto con esos labios su cordura caía completamente y se dejaba llevar por esa sensación de querer tenerla cerca, Asami comienza a meter sus manos un poco frías bajo la camisa de esta quien comenzaba a tener escalofríos, pero justo en el momento que estaba dispuesta a seguir con ello, una imagen se hace presente en su mente. Era ella sentada en una especie de trono dorado, su ropa era de color blanco brillante que parecía no ser de la tela que usan los humanos, su cabello era un poco más largo y en su mano derecha llevaba un báculo que tenía la forma de un ala en el inicio, además de que una mano se posaba en su hombro.

Asustada por esa imagen se separa de Asami rápidamente quedando en una especie de Shock ya que aquel contacto lo había sentido tan real, Korra no entendía ¿por qué esa visión la hacía sentirse culpable?, era como un sentimiento nostálgico que de repente inundo su alma.

-¿Korra estás bien?—pregunta preocupada Asami— ¿hice algo malo?-

-Lo siento Asami tengo que irme-

-Korra espera yo te llevo-

Pero aquellas palabras no fueron escuchadas por Korra que sin saber ¿cómo?, había entrado ya al elevador para irse de la oficina dejando a una Asami muy confundida y preocupada. Al llegar al último piso que era la vía para la salida Korra sin despedirse de nadie al pisar la calle corre a toda velocidad intentando desvanecer su culpa inexplicable.

 _¿Qué se supone que fue esa visión?... ¿Y por qué me hace sentir tan miserable?_

 **…**

Por su parte Asami solo la miraba correr por la ventana y sabía que no debía seguirla porque conocía esa sensación y siempre era mejor estar sola cuando algo pasa por tu mente de esa manera, sin embargo al ver por un momento el reflejo de esa mujer de sus sueños en el cristal de su ventana donde ella jamás podría verse, se asusta retrocediendo unos pasos y al girar para verla no había nadie pero eso no significaba que no estaba ahí, pues una visión también se hizo presente en su mente.

Ella estaba arrodillada ante esa mujer sin rostro que llevaba ropa blanca brillante y un báculo, estaba sentada en una especie de trono dorado y a su lado un alguien que aún parecía borroso ante su magnífica vista y entonces escucha su voz.

 ** _Nosotras no debemos estar juntas._**

Sin saber ¿por qué?, esas palabras le dolieron de tal manera que parecía que se hubiese expuesto al sol en un día de verano, cayendo de rodillas poniendo sus manos en su frente puede sentir el eco de esa voz resonando en su mente como un toca discos que se traba en la parte menos importante de una canción.

-¿Quién demonios eres?—pregunta molesta—y… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

 ** _31 de octubre día de la luna negra_**

-¿Quién está ahí?—pregunta pues escuchaba esa voz y ya no solo en su cabeza.

 ** _Recuerda_**

 ** _Recuerda_**

 ** _La luna negra será tu respuesta_**

 ** _Recuerda_**

-¡Ya basta!-

Al gritar su voz provoca una onda sónica muy fuerte que rompe las ventanas, la voz se detiene pero la había dejado intranquila con esa duda de la luna negra y sobre todo porque el día mencionado era el cumpleaños de Korra, entonces su mente comienza a sacar deducciones que por más rebuscadas que fueran podrían ser posibles, como el hecho de que Korra fuera la clave para esas visiones que estaba teniendo.

-¿Está bien ama?—Clarisa hace acto de presencia pues había escuchado el ruido al igual que los guardias.

-Registren el lugar—dice el jefe de ellos.

-No es necesario solo fui yo—dice Asami poniéndose de pie—quiero que todos ustedes vayan a la biblioteca de mi padre-

-Pero señorita no tenemos permitido entrar ahí—Clarisa menciona con miedo pero más le dio al ver los ojos de Asami.

-Usen la colonia del silencio—saca el frasco de su cajón—con esto pasaran desapercibidos, necesito los pergaminos más importantes de la familia así como los sucesos paranormales en la tierra y no se preocupen si mi padre se da cuenta yo tomaré toda la responsabilidad, ¡ahora vayan!-

-Si señorita-

Todos salen rápidamente por la ventana yéndose en vuelo rápido hasta el lugar indicado.

-Si alguien sabe de esto es mi padre, de eso estoy segura-

 **…**

Mientras los sirvientes de Asami buscaban en la biblioteca de los Sato, Korra quien ya estaba en su departamento dormida ya que horas antes se había obligado a hacerlo pues no quería seguir pensando en aquello sin embargo no fue su mejor decisión pues ahora estaba teniendo un sueño muy fuerte para soportarlo.

Nuevamente estaba en ese trono pero esta vez podía de manera borrosa ver a alguien frente a ella y su voz sonaba muy triste pero no podía reconocerla, era como si alguien le cambiara el tono de voz.

 ** _Por favor Kyoshi tú puedes cambiar tu destino_**

 ** _Lo siento mucho pero no puedo hacerlo_**

 ** _¿Acaso ya no me amas?_**

 ** _Nunca te amé_**

 ** _Entonces el panorama cambia y ahora se encuentra parada en esa hermosa colina donde recién había ido con Asami pero ahora estaba cubierta de nieve, también pudo ver a una manada de lobos comandados por un enorme lobo negro que la miraba con esos ojos grises sádicos, sus gruñidos eran tan fuertes y entonces detrás de ellos mira a una mujer con un bebe en brazos llorando desconsolada y llena de miedo._**

 ** _Haz cometido un enorme pecado que tendrás que pagar con tu vida_**

 ** _No voy a permitir que le hagas daño elegida_**

 ** _Sabes que no puedes pelear contra mi demonio_**

 ** _Más demonio eres tú, supuesta hija de dios que quiere acabar con la vida de una humana_**

 ** _Ella dejo de ser humana desde el momento en que se relacionó contigo y además han procreado una abominación_**

 ** _Él es mi hijo y si intentas matarlo acabaré contigo_**

 ** _Si eso es lo que quieres_**

 ** _El lobo negro se abalanza contra ella pero esta fácilmente lo deja noqueado con solo esquivarlo y golpearle la nuca, haciendo lo mismo con los demás lobos en cuestión de segundos llega hasta la mujer que la mira con odio con esos ojos dorados, lo cual hace que su alma se sienta quebrar por lo que iba a hacer._**

 ** _Lo siento mucho Helena pero cometiste un error al involucrarte con un licántropo_**

 ** _Tú no mereces ser la protectora del mundo_**

 ** _Desgraciadamente eso no lo decido yo_**

 ** _Tocando la frente de la mujer para arrebatarle el alma y enviarla a recibir su castigo, el cuerpo inerte de esta cae al suelo al igual que él bebe que comienza llorar, ella sintiendo lástima por él lo toma entre sus brazos y la mirar sus ojos se da cuenta de que los había heredado de su madre, así que mirando al cielo con tristeza y entonces la nieve se vuelve lluvia de repente por lo que eso significaba que podía perdonar la vida del infante, sonriendo acariciando la mejilla de este lo deja en al lado de su padre que estaba inconsciente y entonces se marcha de ese lugar._**

 ** _Tú nunca serás feliz, porque tu destino es servir al mundo… recuerda que la luna negra es la clave para tu destino… Kyoshi…_**

Korra despierta llena de sudor y mirando la hora solo eran las 3:33am, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada y sintiendo un hueco en el lado izquierdo de su pecho que después toca con su mano al sentir más culpa, recuerda esos ojos dorados en alguien más, eran idénticos a los de Mako.

-¿Acaso yo soy Kyoshi?... pero es imposible yo no puede haber existido en ese entonces… solo tengo 17 años… ¿cierto?-

Mirando por la ventana, la luna llena brillaba intensamente guiando su luz hacia su cama como si le estuviera indicando que lo que soñó era muy real, sin embargo no podía creerlo era algo que nunca sería posible para un ser humano.

-Entonces… ¿La luna negra es mi respuesta?—entonces recuerda la nota de Mako que había metido en su pantalón—necesito saber que dice-

Levantándose busca en la bolsa de su pantalón y al encontrar la nota la desdobla ya que al parecer el chico tenía talento para eso, así que comienza a leer.

 _Korra no soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de notas, quiero que sepas que tus ojos me parecen familiar así como tu olor y por eso estoy muy interesado en ti, quizá no llegues a sentir lo mismo que yo pero estoy seguro que podrás quererme, llámame demente o acosador pero.._

 _Cuando sientes que conoces a alguien no puedes olvidarte de esa persona por más que quieras, además a diferencia de Sato yo sí puedo decirte ¿Quién soy realmente?, así es ella no es lo que aparenta ser no te pido que la dejes o que quieras creerme pero te juro por mi garra sagrada que mis sentimientos hacía ti son sinceros._

 _Te veré en la estación más antigua de New York._

 _Te quiere Mako._

-No sé porque siento que él tiene algunas de las respuestas a mis preguntas… yo nunca podría amarlo pero no estaría mal escucharlo, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-

Tirándose a su cama hunde su rostro en su almohada suspirando, pero entonces escucha un ruido en su habitación, dándose vuelta para levantarse se topa con esos hermosos ojos verdes, Asami estaba ahí y no sabía ¿desde qué hora?, iba a decirle algo pero entonces esta le tapa la boca y la aprisiona en la cama poniéndose encima impidiéndole moverse.

-Lo siento Korra pero no puedo dejar que vayas con él-

Noqueando a Korra, Asami la mira con ternura y después mira hacia el cielo con una sonrisa malévola.

 **Continuara.**

 **Muy bien antes que nada disculpen la demora pero mi internet estuvo fallando demasiado así que espero hacer aclarado alguna de sus dudas, y la razón por la que Asami se puede maquillar sin verse al espejo es porque ya tiene mucha práctica, digo la mujer tiene 400 años y unos sentidos extraordinarios fácilmente podría saber cómo maquillarse sin verse.**

 **Y es verdad el sello no funciona con los licántropos ni con otros seres que poco a poco iré metiendo conforme avance la historia ya que ambas están recordando su pasado y los terribles errores que cometieron.**

 **Gracias por las sugerencias de escritura y no quiero excusarme diciendo ¿por qué escribo de ésta manera?, sería algo innecesario así que seguiré sus consejos, ^^ y para quienes mandan saludos muchas gracias es un placer escribir esta historia loca que ya escribí con anterioridad pero que ahora aplique con el Korrasami.**

 **Isabel0394 quien ha hecho muchas preguntas xD, estoy segura de que ya leíste algunas respuestas y aclarando lo del amor de Korra es verdad que no puede enamorarse pero hace 100 años sucedió algo que cambio su manera de vivir después de los 18, espera paciente y tendrás todo lo que quieres saber.**

 **Es todo y gracias por sus reviews los leo todos y estoy agradecida y a veces me guio mucho de sus opiniones, espero poder actualizar con tiempo la próxima vez así como "Maestra fuego".**


	4. Tú eres Kyoshi

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este fanfic es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

 **Tú eres Kyoshi.**

 _"Siempre me vas a querer, yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer"_

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

-Ama, ¿Por qué ha traído a una humana a la mansión?-

-Ella no es humana Clarisa-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-No preguntes más y no le digas a nadie que la he traído-

-Como diga ama-

Asami traía a Korra en brazos ya que la había sacado de su apartamento usando su vuelo para no llamar mucho la atención pues si la escuchaban seguramente pensarían que era un secuestro. La mansión de los Sato tenía 3 mazmorras ocultas que para alguien no conocía las dimensiones del hogar se perdería pero para Asami quien prácticamente pasó toda su infancia en aquel lugar ya era como una simple ruta para niños, la mazmorra número 1 era donde se guardaban los barriles de sangre especial de la familia, la número dos era donde llevaban a los prisioneros que ante sus leyes y eran torturados ya que al morderlos comenzaban un proceso de transformación pero para completar esta debían beber sangre humana pero los Sato los dejaban a medias y por ello sus prisioneros dependían de la sangre de sus amos para vivir y estos claro que no se la darían así que sufrían una agonía inmensa antes de que los Sato se dignaran a matarlos, la mazmorra número 3 era la más enigmática y oculta de las tres, pues quienes entraran a ese lugar se volvían invisibles ante los ojos del creador y sus arcángeles, esta mazmorra era protegida por una barrera demoniaca de la que nadie a excepción de la familia y los esclavos sabían. Era el mejor lugar para ocultar a Korra pues así no podrían encontrarla pues al momento en que Asami noqueo a Korra le habían untado en el cuerpo la loción del silencio que se creó en esta mazmorra así que era seguro que nadie la encontraría.

Al llegar a esta después de cruzar por un laberinto con algunas trampas que Asami ya se las sabía de memoria, mira en la pared las cadenas plateadas que servían para los licántropos ya que eran de plata pura pero también serviría para Korra ya que sellaban los poderes y como el cumpleaños de esta se acercaba era seguro que sus poderes renacerían con más fuerza que antes pues eso pasaba cada vez que la elegida volvía a renacer, colocándola en la base que se encontraba cerca de la pared y unida con el piso, rodea el cuerpo de la morena con las cadenas sin dejar ningún hueco, también le pone una especie de máscara que solo cubría sus oídos y boca pero para no ser descubierta le cubre los ojos con una cinta de tela fina de color negro, con eso Korra no podría escapar aunque tuviese todo ese poder dentro no movería un dedo estaba ahora bajo el total control de Asami.

-No puedo creer que me hayas abandonado en el pasado Korra o mejor dicho Kyoshi-

 **…**

 **Dos horas antes…**

-Ama hemos traído lo que nos pidió estaban ocultos de manera exagerada por ello tardamos—dice el guardia más fuerte que tenía.

-Muy bien dejen todo en el escritorio y márchense antes de que mi padre se dé cuenta-

-Como usted ordene-

Los esclavos salen de la oficina de Asami dejándola sola y aún muy inquieta por lo que había escuchado, mira un pergamino que parecía ser importante pues tenía el emblema de los Sato que eran dos dragones dorados unidos en espiral y en sus hocicos sostenían el símbolo del omega, solo los de la familia podían abrirlo con su sangre así que esta no duda en cortar con su uña la palma de su mano y antes de que sanara rápidamente hecha su sangre encima de este que brilla y extiende el pergamino, la caligrafía por supuesto que le pertenecía y sin perder tiempo comienza a leer.

 _Quizá no deba escribir sobre esto, pero nunca he dejado pasar un acontecimiento importante que podría ser útil en el futuro, este suceso quedará en mi memoria por siempre, porque aquí mi hija pequeña estuvo lamentablemente involucrada._

 _Nuestra familia fue condenada a mantener el orden entre las especies a causa de que mi hija, Asami Sato cometió el error de encapricharse con la elegida, un ser celestial que cada cien años renace para ser nuestro mediador, un ser que se suponía no podía enamorarse pues no existía nada más para ella que el cuidar y proteger a los humanos así como también ser nuestro reprensor, además de que cuando despierta su poder su familia y todos los que la conocen la olvidan como si nunca hubiera existido, pero mi hija logró despertar en la elegida Kyoshi, emociones de su cuerpo humano como el deseo y amor pasional, haberse interesado por la elegida mi hija nos condenó a todos por lo que el creador también le puso su propia condena, frente a sus ojos le arrebato a quien ella pensaba era el amor de su vida además de hacer que la elegida le dijera que nunca la había amado solo para salvarla de que su padre volviera cenizas a mi hija, un acto muy noble para alguien que asesinó a una humana dejando a un licántropo huérfano de madre, no conforme con eso el creador le quito los recuerdos de su amor por la elegida y nosotros tendremos que guardar silencio por la eternidad, aquel día en que vi sufrir por primera vez a mi hija me di cuenta de lo peligroso que pueden ser los sentimientos y sobre todo el temible poder del padre de todo._

 _Sabemos que la elegida renacerá de nuevo en este continente así que nos mudaremos a América donde no se podrán cruzar nuevamente, sé que nuestro castigo será eterno pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad y podré buscar a un prometido adecuado para mi hija y que así no pueda negarse a aceptar su destino, en donde ya no puede amar y con justa razón._

 ** _Hiroshi Sato._**

-Mi padre lo sabe todo y no me dice nada que cruel-

Arruga el pergamino con sus manos y lo tira al suelo sentándose en su silla furiosa tira todo lo que se encuentra en su escritorio para comenzar a gritar y si pudiera llorar seguramente lo haría.

-¡MALDITOS SEAS PADRE, MALDITO SEAS CREADOR Y TÚ TAMBIÉN KYOSHI!-

Descargando su furia en aquellas palabras mira un boceto entre las cosas que había tirado, usando su telequinesis lo trae hacia su mano y al ver aquel rostro dibujado con carbón en ese pergamino sus ojos se abren de sorpresa ya que era la versión del pasado de Korra, estaba ligeramente diferente por el peinado y su mirada fría, al mirar la firma del dibujante se queda en shock ya que ella lo había hecho en el pasado, esa era su firma.

-No puede ser…-

Dándole vuelta al papel lee de su puño y letra ese breve escrito:

 _Kyoshi has sido y serás siempre mi único amor, sé que van a borrar los recuerdos que tengo de ti y nuestra relación pero te prometo que el día que renazcas completamente yo lo haré contigo, no puedo creer en tus frías palabras diciendo que no me amas porque te conozco muy bien y sé que estabas mintiendo solo para protegerme._

 _Espero que el rey de las tinieblas me ayude a poder encontrarte y así acabar con ese miserable que te aleja de mí, ojala que nada de lo que planea salga bien y que yo pueda encontrarte en 100 años, sí es así recordaré estas palabras donde me prometo no dejarte ir, así el mundo se caiga en pedazos yo Asami Sato, no permitiré que me alejen de ti nuevamente._

 _Cada que una Luna negra se hace presente en el mundo humano es cuando tu despiertas completamente y estoy segura que si me recuerdas me buscarás, pero quizá yo te tenga ya en mi poder como debe de ser, Kyoshi amada mía esperaré por siempre por ti aunque no lo recuerde y estoy segura que en mi futuro encontraré este boceto, Asami del futuro si ahora lees esto no dejes ir a Kyoshi porque si lo haces volverás a cometer el mismo error, en la luna negra recuperarás nuestros recuerdos al igual que ella y así sabrás todo._

 ** _Asami Sato._**

-Entonces así lo haré, no te dejaré ir Korra así tenga que dejarte por siempre en la mazmorra sellada no permitiré que vuelvas a dejarme-

Guardando el boceto en su busto se levanta y saliendo por la ventana volando toma rumbo hacía el departamento de Korra y al llegar la encuentra dormida, estaba soñando con alguien eso era seguro, también estaba recuperando sus recuerdos como ella en visiones y sueños, mirándola desde la oscuridad en un rincón del apartamento espera paciente a que ocurra algo que de verdad la obligue a llevársela pues no quería hacerlo o no estaba muy convencida de hacerle daño, pero cuando Korra despierta agitada haciéndose preguntas y después al escucharla leer aquella nota de Mako sabe que no hay alternativa, debía llevársela así que noqueándola borrando ese lapso de tiempo en que la vio la deja inconsciente untándole la loción del silencio y así se va de aquel lugar.

 **Ahora…**

-Elegiste a la humanidad antes que a mí un gesto muy honorable para tu padre pero para mí es una traición que no puedo pasar por alto, no recuerdo nada en específico aún porque esos recuerdos seguramente nacerán con tu despertar solo que ahora no permitiré que me dejes-

Mira a la morena encadenada y nota que está despertando, Korra al verse en esa posición siente un miedo enorme al no poder ni escuchar nada era como si estuviera sola en lo más alto de un rascacielos aunque al menos ahí podía sentir el aire pero aquí era casi nulo, Asami se acerca a ella para acariciar sus pómulos estremeciendo de miedo a su novia.

-¿Quién eres?—pregunta Korra— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-Es una lástima que no puedas escucharme—acaricia su cabello.

-Deja de tocarme y muéstrate, no podría hacer algo contra ti, no entiendo ¿por qué me haz encadenado?-

-Estás asustada puedo sentirlo y escuchar tu corazón supuestamente humano, esta vasija tuya es tan perfecta, pero tienes razón mereces al menos escucharme-

Asami dándose la vuelta camina hasta una mesita donde se encontraba una máscara como la que Korra ahora traía solo que la suya no cubría sus oídos solo cambiaba la voz del ocupante, acercándose nuevamente a su novia libera sus oídos y esta se cuenta de que ese lugar era silencioso pero podía escuchar los pasos de su captor.

-¿Ya me dirás quién eres?-

-No-

-Veo que tu voz es diferente a lo que me imagine-

-Que astuta-

-¿Por qué me has capturado?-

-Solo te necesito aquí por cuestiones muy personales-

-¿Acaso te hice algo?-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo por ello te quiero para mí-

-Cuando mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy en casa me buscarán-

-Dudo mucho que eso ocurra-

-¿Acaso les hiciste algo?—se nota una leve furia en sus palabras.

-¿Quién diría que puedes sentir furia?-

-No soy de piedra así que puedo sentir todo-

-Pues disfruta tus emociones por ahora-

-Deja de decir incongruencias y ya dime, ¿Por qué me has secuestrado?-

-No te diré nada porque pronto lo recordarás-

Al escuchar esas palabras Korra se da cuenta de que esa persona sabía de sus visiones y sueños misteriosos, lo único que puedo pensar es que podría tratarse de Mako porque era la única persona que tenía en mente pero no lo creía capaz de algo así.

-Tu respiración cambio eso significa que sabes de qué estoy hablando ¿cierto?-

-Es ilegal lo que haces-

-Las leyes que conoces no aplican conmigo ni contigo-

-¿Acaso me matarás de hambre?, cubrir mi boca es innecesario-

-No necesitas comer así que morirás-

-¿Estás enfermo o algo así?, necesito comer o si no moriré-

-Posiblemente lo esté pero no necesitas alimento y pronto lo sabrás—se acerca a ella cubriéndole los oídos.

-¡Déjame ir!—comienza a moverse pero con eso las cadenas la aprisionan más-¿Pero qué rayos?...-

-Supongo que debo salir de aquí o si no mi padre se dará cuenta-

Dejando la máscara en la mesita sube las escaleras pero antes de salir mira a Korra asustada y aunque le parecía malo solo sonríe con malicia, solo escucha los reclamos de esta al alejarse, estaba más tranquila de tenerla en su poder pues para ella no tenía sentido ver entre el bien y el mal, no era humana y no le importaba irse al infierno porque siendo un vástago eso ya no tenía importancia.

-¿Así qué ya estás en casa?—la voz de Hiroshi la sorprende un poco.

-El día aún no termina padre y me parece desconsiderado que tu hijo no haya hecho su trabajo-

-Bolín es un inepto ya deberías saberlo-

-También es un Sato no creo que sea estúpido-

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿a dónde fuiste?-

-Solo fui a dar un paseo a cazar animales es divertido ejercitarse-

-Espero que ya no tengas más distracciones-

-Tengo 400 años padre ya no puedes decirme que hacer-

-Eres una bebe comparada con mis siglos de existencia-

-Ya no toleraré que me sigas manipulando, tienes dinero por montones no sé ¿por qué te afecta tanto que falte al trabajo?, ambición es lo que fluye por tu frío cuerpo-

-Asami no uses ese tono conmigo—la señala furioso mientras Asami subía las escaleras.

-¿Acaso me pides respeto?, lo siento pero no puedo y si quieres desheredarme hazlo-

Ignorando completamente a su padre sube las escaleras sellando sus oídos para no escucharlo lo cual provocó la furia y a la vez confusión de su padre pues su hija favorita nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Al llegar a su habitación Asami encuentra a su molesto hermano recostado en su cama jugando con las piezas de ajedrez de su hermana solo para molestarla pues sabía que ésta detesta que usen de esa manera sus piezas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Bolín?-

-También es un gusto verte hermanita-

-Responde-

-Bien—detiene las piezas—no sé ¿Qué es lo que planeas con esa chica?, pero para ser alguien tan inteligente has cometido la estupidez de traer a una humana a casa-

-Tienes razón es algo estúpido-

-Vaya no lo negaste-

-Si ya me viste sería innecesario negarlo pero aquí el punto es, ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio hermanito?-

-Que bien sin juegos previos, directa al grano—se sienta en la cama—lo que quiero a cambio es que me des dos barriles de la loción del silencio que tienes en tu casa de campo de Nebraska y la isla privada que tienes en Japón-

-Hecho son tuyos-

-Sí qué estás de humor debí pedir más-

-Ya que acepte tus condiciones por favor sal de mi alcoba-

-Claro es un gusto hacer tratos como estos contigo-

Sale de la alcoba dejando a su hermana quien solo suspira y al pasar cerca de su espejo sin poder ver su reflejo como siempre recuerda algo muy extraño que le ocurrió en la camioneta del licántropo y es que su reflejo si pudo verlo en espejo retrovisor de este, quedando unos segundos confundida al grado de quedarse estática mirando a un vacío creado por su mente.

-¿Cómo es que pude verme en ese espejo?, no es posible eso no entiendo nada—se arroja a su cama—supongo que los lobos tienen sus propios objetos místicos como nosotros eso explicaría que tenga espejos con esa capacidad, puede que sea para su protección, me gustaría saber ¿Qué más tienen?-

Cierra sus ojos para tratar de dormir pero estaba demasiado intranquila por el hecho de tener a Korra en la mansión de su padre así que necesitaría llevársela lo antes posible de ahí ya que era demasiado arriesgado.

-Supongo que Bolín podrá ayudarme a sacarla quizá me pida algo más pero eso ya no importa, es posible que después de su cumpleaños ambas podamos hablar sobre los sucesos del pasado, no tendrá más alternativa que decirme toda la verdad-

 **…**

 **Mientras tanto…**

Mako se encontraba recostado en su cama en un pequeño cuarto en un barrio muy alejado y casi peligroso de New York, todo estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la luna llena lo iluminaba tenuemente y fortalecía su cuerpo al grado que se sentía más fuerte, pensaba en los hermosos ojos azules de Korra sonriendo embobada mente pues estaba muy seguro de que la conocía de algún lugar además de que siempre había soñado desde que tiene memoria con unos ojos muy parecidos a los de aquella chica de sonrisa hermosa.

-Ella es muy hermosa que no puedo rendirme a pesar de que sea lesbiana, es curioso que en ésta época las cosas estén muy cambiadas, además el que sea novia de Sato hace más divertido que quiera cortejarla espero que vaya a nuestra cita pero si Sato se da cuenta seguramente no la dejará ir, así que debo hacer algo al respecto-

Levantándose de la cama de un salto se pone su chaqueta cubriendo su camisa de cuadros, sale por la ventana a pesar de que estaba en el 5to piso le era muy fácil aterrizar pues su cuerpo no sufriría ninguna torcedura, comienza a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten siguiendo el aroma de Korra que ya tenía impregnado en su nariz y por su puesto el cerebro, iba muy contento de saber que podría verla a solas para que pudiera contarle la verdad sobre su origen y también el de Asami, quizá eso lo hacía un ser miserable que juega sucio pero no iba darse por vencido tan fácil.

Dos kilómetros antes de llegar al lugar de donde emanaba el olor de Korra se da cuenta de que aunque era leve el olor de Asami estaba presente y eso significaba que había estado con ella, siendo las 3:33am no había nadie en las calles y los vagabundos yacían dormidos en los callejones como siempre, dando un gran salto sube por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio donde al parecer habitaba la joven, subiendo como un acróbata se detiene en el departamento donde el olor de Korra era muy fuerte, se da cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y al entrar mira su nota, era un hecho la morena vivía ahí pero no estaba.

-Huele demasiado a Sato en este lugar que no me gusta nada—se acerca a la cama para oler las cobijas— ¿Qué es este olor tan pestilente?, parece una combinación de azufre del infierno y sangre de vampiro pero demasiado diluida-

Mako entonces recuerda lo que una vez su padre le dijo cuando era pequeño.

-No puede ser esa chupa sangre tiene la loción del silencio, eso significa que…-abre los ojos asustado— ¡Korra!-

Dice esto saliendo del departamento y escalando más hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio se quita la ropa para transformarse en ese lobo rojizo, sus ojos y pelaje brillaban gracias a la luna llena y en este tipo de noches sus aullidos eran más sonoros por lo que al aullar emite una onda sónica con un mensaje para Asami.

 _Sato espero que no tengas a Korra contra su voluntad porque si es así iré por tu cabeza y no me importará que muera después de eso si me sirve para liberar a la mujer que amamos._

La pelinegra yacía dormida en su enorme cama cubierta por sabanas de satín negro pero al escuchar aquel aullido con ese mensaje abre los ojos rápidamente muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo supo ese miserable que tengo a Korra?-

Susurrando aquello se apresura a vestirse poniéndose una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, hace mucho tiempo que no ponía en práctica la evaporación corporal ya que le parecía innecesaria pero ahora debía hacerla para no llamar mucho la atención así que concentrándose lo más que podía busca el olor del lobo quien ya se había movido de aquel lugar por lo que al encontrarlo se percata que estaba ya en el bosque de Washington.

-Ya te encontré-

Evaporándose de su alcoba aparece 10 segundos después en su amada colina en ese bosque donde le gustaba meditar a pesar de que sabía que en cierto punto era propiedad de los lobos, el aire estaba helado podía sentirlo y eso siempre pasaba que dos especies pretendían enfrentarse. Mira a Mako parado en esa roca donde Korra lo había visto, solo traía su pantalón puesto esta vez y su semblante ya no era el del mismo cretino de siempre, en verdad estaba furioso.

-¿por qué osas interrumpir mi sueño bestia?-

-No te hagas la inocente Sato yo sé que tienes a Korra-

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

-Ustedes tienes loción del silencio como para una eternidad, las sabanas de Korra tenían ese olor así que debiste usarla para que nadie la viera además de que tu olor estaba por todo el departamento-

-No seas paranoico siendo mi novia es claro que tengamos sexo-

-Si eso fuera así entonces hubiera detectado ese olor además de que si así fuera Korra ya estaría muerta-

-Ella es muy fuerte y quizá cuando me fui de su apartamento pudo haber ido con una amiga o su tío que vive al lado-

-Deja de mentir Sato—su respiración se agita por la furia—Devuelve a Korra, ¿Para qué la quieres?-

-Escucha bestia tú no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada ¿y sabes por qué?, porque no eres nada, recién acabas de conocerla, ¿y ya te sientes su protector o algo así, eres un animal ridículo Campbell-

-Es verdad que recién acabo de conocerla pero eso no significa que no tenga derecho de hacer algo mucho más porque tenemos prohibido asesinar o secuestrar a los humanos-

-Que interesante que seas un animal con valores, pero si quieres a Korra te costará más que tu asquerosa vida-

-Acepto el reto-

Esta vez sin quitarse la ropa se convierte en lobo en cuestión de segundos y su pelaje brillaba como nunca ya que su poder estaba al máximo, Asami por su parte también comienza con su transformación la cual consistía en la eliminación de pupilas de sus ojos, las uñas largas de sus manos que eran muy filosas, sus colmillos y el ligero cambio en su rostro que le daba un aspecto casi demoniaco pero también tenía algo oculto y eso era sus alas que extiende rápidamente mostrando su color negro brillante muy al estilo de un murciélago.

-No eres el único que crece con la luna llena animal-

El lobo solo gruñe furioso al verla de esa manera y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza hacía ella pero ésta en vez de huir lo espera paciente sujetándolo de las patas para después arrojarlo hacía el lado derecho, el lobo dando unas piruetas en el aire se reincorpora gracias a un árbol del cual se impulsa y esta vez si logra embestirla con su cabeza dándole en el costado provocando que Asami también fuera lanzada pero con ayuda de sus alas se eleva y volando hacía él lo toma del cuello elevándolo con ella a una gran altura para después tirarlo, era una altura de 20m.

 _Maldita Sato eres una tramposa._

Mako sabía que no podía sanar rápido desde esa altura así decide volver a su forma humana para girar como un tornillo y al llegar al suelo con sus puños por delante hace un enorme hoyo donde se hunde varios metros, Asami estaba sorprendida por la habilidad de este pero eso solo la hace sonreír.

-Para ser un lobo eres un digno oponente-

Mako sale del hoyo de un salto enorme aún en su forma humana desnudo y lograr alcanzar unos metros de altura que le permiten alcanzar a Asami pero ya transformado en lobo por lo que muerde un ala de esta que después cae junto con él al suelo haciendo una gran grieta en el suelo, el lobo estaba ya encima de ella con intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza.

-Muy bien hecho bestia al parecer eres inteligente a diferencia de tus hermanos eso me agrada, pero si crees que el haber dañado un ala afectara mi poder estás muy equivocado-

Los ojos de Asami brillan y en ese momento lo toma del hocico quitándolo de encima y este en el trayecto choca fuertemente con el tronco de un árbol quedando mareado, Asami esconde sus alas y esta vez solo usa su velocidad para correr hasta él y deteniéndose frente a él le da una fuerte patada que lo lanza contra varios árboles más los cuales parte en dos, al caer al suelo después de todos esos golpes Mako trata de ponerse de pie pero estaba herido internamente no pensaba que aquella vampiresa tuviese tanto poder, respirando agitadamente el lobo mira como Asami venía hacía él con ramas filosas a sus lados que al parecer estaba controlando y era más que seguro que quería lanzarlas hacía su cuerpo.

-Vas a morir lobo-

Asami grita esas palabras mientras que Mako de nuevo vuelve a su forma humana y la mira fijamente en espera de que esta atacara.

En esos escasos segundos que posiblemente para el ojo humano hubieran sido tan rápidos, para ellos fue como si el tiempo se detuviera ya que al momento en que Asami lanza las ramas filosas que en total eran 200 hacía el licántropo de pronto en medio de ambos un rayo de color azul cae con gran fuerza y estruendo provocando así una onda expansiva que lanza a ambos seres varios metros lejos de ahí.

-¡Deténganse ya!-

Ambos conocían esa voz pero tenía un eco muy sonoro que les provocaba dolor de cabeza, el polvo que rodeaba a aquella persona así como los mini rayos azules poco a poco se van esparciendo dejando ver a unas alas blancas brillantes enorme que desaparecen en cuestión de segundos y dejan ver a una Korra vestida de blanco.

-No puede ser—dicen ambos asombrados.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que estés aquí?—pregunta Asami.

-Korra… ¿tú eres?...—Mako apenas y articula palabra.

Korra los mira a ambos con frialdad pero por dentro sentía una enorme tristeza de ver a ambos peleando mucho más porque no tenía caso que estuvieran haciéndolo por ella.

-Saben que si un vampiro y un lobo pelean provocaría la eliminación de una ciudad, ¿Por qué están haciendo semejante estupidez?-

Mako baja la mirada avergonzado mucho más porque estaba desnudo y le afectaba seriamente que Korra fuera la elegida, Asami por su parte estaba muy enojada así que no duda en acercarse a Korra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Gracias a esta tontería desperté antes de tiempo, su pelea absurda casi provoca que Washington sufriera un terremoto y también las ciudades cercanas, son unos imprudentes-

-No me refiero a eso-

-Si sé a qué te refieres Asami y fuiste demasiado ingenua al creer que esas cadenas realmente funcionarían conmigo-

-Así que no estaba equivocado tu si la tenías Sato—Mako cubriéndose lo más que podía se acerca a ellas.

-¡Cállate bestia!-

-¿Sabías que ella es la elegida y por ello intentaste mantenerla bajo tu control verdad?-

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones esto es algo entre ella y yo-

-No recuerdas todo aún Asami porque no ha llegado la luna negra, pero cuando lo hagas lamento decirte que no estaré para darte explicaciones-

-¿A qué te refieres?—preguntan ambos.

-Mako-

-¿Qué sucede Korra?-

-Hace 100 años cuando apenas tenías meses de nacido yo asesine a tu madre-

-¿Qué?-

El hombre la mira confundido al igual que Asami quien no estaba enterada de eso, pero ahora comprendía la obsesión del lobo por Korra, en su interior también necesitaba estar cerca de ella pero no era por amor si no porque realmente quería venganza.

-Los humanos no pueden relacionarse con sus respectivas especies es por eso que me ordenaron asesinarla pero hice que perdonarán la tuya porque eras un bebe-

-Mi padre nunca me lo dijo, solo menciono que no sobrevivió al parto-

-Si quería que siguieras con vida debía mentirte después de todo eres mitad humano y eso te hace diferente a los demás-

-Por lo que veo hiciste muchas cosas antes de desaparecer-

-Asami en mi vida pasada te enamoraste de mí y lo has vuelto a hacer pero entiende que no podemos estar juntas, no está permitida nuestra relación tu eres un demonio y yo pues… no sé ¿cómo catalogarme?, es la primera vez que me cambian el nombre y supongo que se debió a que no querían que me encontrarás, yo no sé ¿por qué nos volvimos a encontrar?, pero ya no te veré, ya no los veré a ambos-

Dándoles la espalda comienza a caminar volviendo a extender sus alas brillantes pues tenía intenciones de irse muy lejos de ese lugar, pero la voz de Mako la detiene.

-¿A dónde enviaste a mi madre?-

-A donde se merecía ir-

-¿Por qué no la perdonaron a ella?—sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-No lo sé, yo la hubiera perdonado pero de cualquier forma iba a morir era solo una humana-

-¿Solo una humana?—su enojo se hace presente— ¿qué clase de protectora de los humanos eres tú?-

-Una que no tiene sentimientos y solo acata las ordenes de su padre-

-No mereces ser la protectora de este mundo-

-Qué curioso tu madre me dijo lo mismo, lo lamento Mako pero hagas lo que hagas ella no volverá-

-Korra no te vas a ir de nuevo—Asami aparece frente a ella—No puedes dejarme nuevamente-

-Claro que puedo-

-No, no puedes—dice Mako detrás de ella.

-¿En serio creen que pueden detenerme?—sonríe—son solo seres que se rehúsan a morir, gozan de su inmortalidad para sentirse superiores y ahora me dicen, ¿Qué tienen sentimientos?-

-Como dices soy mitad humano y eso significa que si los tengo, ahora siento que te amo y odio pero creo que el segundo tiene más fuerza dentro de mí ahora que sé que asesinaste a mi madre-

-Y yo quizá no sea humana y nunca lo seré pero ten por seguro de que siento algo por ti y no pienso perderte de nuevo… es inútil matarte porque renacerás y volveremos al mismo circulo vicioso pero si puedo encontrar una manera de capturarte ten por seguro que no dudaré en hacerlo-

-No me lo tomen a mal pero ya no soy Korra, esa joven alegre que conocieron recientemente, esa personalidad humana desapareció y si me ordenan eliminarlos lo haré-

-Entonces correremos el riesgo-

Ambos dicen aquellas palabras y se preparan a atacar pero antes de que pudieran tocarla, Korra solo tuvo que girar rápidamente y golpearlos con sus alas arrojándolos lejos de ella y se va volando de aquel lugar, Asami quien tenía más probabilidad de alcanzarla gracias a que su ala había sanado también comienza a volar tras de ella pero Korra se detiene y con unos movimientos fluidos con sus brazos le lanza un rayo al pecho que provoca que Asami comience a caer inconsciente pero a pesar de todo y sorprendiendo a Korra, Mako impide que la pelinegra toque el suelo saltando y cargándola de forma nupcial para después dejarla en el suelo y mira como la morena se va volando.

 _Yo sé que estás mintiendo Korra, la culpa que cargas en tan grande que no puedes estar cerca de nosotros, también tienes sentimientos aunque trates de ocultarlos_

Esos pensamientos de Mako llegan a la mente de Korra que podía sentir el sufrimiento de todos los seres humanos así como escuchar sus pensamientos y ya que el hombre era mitad humano eso funcionaba con él, mientras ella volaba sentía un gran vacío donde se supone que tenía corazón pero no estaba segura de ¿qué hacer en esta era?, no podía olvidar su amor por Asami es más nunca lo haría pero no podía estar con ella ya que tarde o temprano su ciclo de vida acabaría o quizá la llevarían antes de tiempo como aquella vez, ahora también tenía una cuenta pendiente con Mako aquel inocente bebe que ahora sabía que no fue mala elección dejarlo con vida, sus pensamientos estaban muy enredados que dudaba de su poca estabilidad mental.

 _Hiciste lo correcto hija_

 _No me hables en este momento_

 _Sé que la amas pero no puedes estar con ella eso es una abominación_

 _A lo que tú llamaste una vez abominación ahora creció y es un noble protector de los humanos_

 _Quizá lo juzgue mal pero ahora buscará venganza_

 _No creo que lo haga por venganza acaba de salvar a un vampiro a mi vampiro_

 _Tú no eres inmortal por ello tienes que renacer_

 _Pero hay una forma de serlo solo que no puedes aceptar que tu hija se haya enamorado_

 _Yo te cree solo para que sintieras lo que sienten los humanos se suponía que no debías tener emociones propias_

 _Ni siquiera tú eres perfecto padre_

 _¿Qué pretendes hacer Kyoshi?_

 _Mi nombre es Korra y lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia_

 _Claro que lo es_

 _Yo la amo y la amaré en todas mis vidas futuras, aunque trates de impedirlo ella siempre me encontrará porque lo que sentimos es más fuerte que tú, así tenga que morir mil veces yo nunca dejaré de amarla porque ella es diferente, porque ella es el amor de mi vida y lo será de todas mis vidas_

 _¿Serías capaz de abandonar al mundo por ella?_

 _Hace 100 años elegí al mundo es hora de que el mundo acepte que está destinado al caos_

 _Kyoshi si haces eso entonces…_

 _¿Entonces qué?, a menos que quieras que las oraciones de los humanos dejen de hacerte poderoso no puedes matarme porque soy tu única arma por ahora, si no cedes padre tendremos serios problemas_

 _¡Kyoshi!_

 _Adiós padre_

Bloquea a su padre de su mente para no seguir escuchando y vuela en dirección hacia el único lugar donde podría estar tranquila para pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer, las catacumbas de la muralla china.

 **…**

Asami despierta con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que a pesar de que la herida superficial había sanado le dolía como si siguiera presente, al recuperar del todo su vista mira un cielo estrellado y también a Mako a su lado, entonces se da cuenta de que aquel ataque no solo fue para detenerla si no para hacerla recordar ya que ahora en su mente pasaba todo su pasado junto a Korra así como la verdadera intención del amor de su vida al dejarla detrás.

-¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunta Mako.

-Si claro no tendré cicatriz pero si un fuerte dolor, ¿tú impediste que me estampara en el suelo cierto?-

-Hubieras tardado demasiado en sanar si una de tus extremidades se perdían-

-Y no quieres que los lobos se enteren, ¿cierto?-

-Yo no sé qué historia tengan Korra y tú pero ahora entiendo porque querías mantenerla cautiva sin embargo entenderás que no puedo alejarme de ella-

-Eso lo sé tú instinto de pide asesinarla pero no podrías hacerle un rasguño siquiera-

-No quiero asesinarla-

-Que interesante… ¿te enamoraste de ella no?-

-Sí… ahora recuerdo todo ella me cargo de bebe y sus ojos azules tristes me han vigilado desde siempre-

-Ya no siento que te odie tanto así que no me obligues a decirte que ella es mía-

-No pienso discutir eso ahora, pero si quiero ayudarte en lo que tengas planeado-

-¿Seguro qué quieres ayudar a un vampiro?-

-Muy seguro porque ambos somos su punto débil-

-Si eres muy diferente a tus hermanos-

-Soy mitad humano, eso es mejor que ser un licántropo completamente-

-Un hibrido, serás una enorme ventaja en esto, entonces tenemos un acuerdo-

-Por supuesto-

Asami y Mako se quedan sentados en esa colina mirando las estrellas que dejaban de ser visibles ya que el amanecer se acercaba, era un sol diferente a los demás el que comenzaba a asomarse de eso estaban seguros, porque ahora que ella estaba de nuevo en la tierra las cosas cambiarían completamente.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
